Not Quite As Planned
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Rewrite of Glee starting from S01E08. After Puck serenades Rachel, Quinn sees that them being together is the best thing for her own relationship. But as time goes on she gets more and more jealous of them. But is she jealous of Rachel or of Puck?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Puck serenades Rachel, Quinn sees that them being together is the best thing for her own relationship. But as time goes on she gets more and more jealous of them. But is she jealous of Rachel or of Puck?

AN: So this is a rewrite of Glee starting at S01E08 "Mash Up" I am planning for each chapter to correspond to each of the episodes. There will be songs in this fic. And I'd love to have song suggestions. Faberry is going to happen, but I'm not sure yet when and in what season. I do not own anything.

AN2: I'd like to go over a few things. Anything in **bold** or in _italics_ will be Quinn's thoughts and feelings speaking to her. So **bold** is **mind** and _italics_ is _heart_. Also I will be using certain dialogue from the show.

The Glee kids were busily talking amongst themselves as Mr. Schue entered the choir room "So, any ideas for the mash-up?" he questioned them. The commotion within the team stopped as they awkwardly muttered out excuses. None of them had really paid any mind to the assignment. "Anybody? Oh, come on guys. It's like your daring me to start dancing." There was a roar of protest. It was really quite embarrassing to see their teacher preform.

"I've been workin' on something," Puck called from his position over by the band with guitar in hand. The rest of New Directions instantly became quiet, and gaped at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Mr. Schue was intrigued and confused just as much as the rest of the room.

"It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon," his eyes went to scan Rachel momentarily, and as their eyes met Rachel's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, fantastic. Let's hear it," he went up to take a seat as Puck began to play. As the notes began to play Rachel adjusted herself in her seat feel just a little lightheaded.

"Where it began, I can't begin to know when. But then I know it's growing strong." Rachel couldn't help but blink. This wasn't happening, was it?

"Was in the Spring," now after their initial shock most of the team were now getting rather in the song. "Then Spring became Summer. Who'd believe you'd come along." A wide smile spread across Rachel's face. This really was happening.

"Hands, touching hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you. Oh, sweet Caroline. Good times never seem so good. I've been inclined to believe they never would."

Quinn's eyes become glued upon Puck as he sung. Never before has she been in awe of him. The ironic thing about it was that this time he wasn't trying to impress her. Instead his attention was fixed upon one Rachel Berry. The blonde tried to understand the insanity of those thoughts. How could she, Quinn Fabray, lose out to Man Hands? Why would Puck choose RuPaul over Head Bitch in Charge, Quinn Fabray?

**Why do you care?**

Now that was a question, and she had to admit that it did hurt to know that Puck chose the brunette. But he didn't actually choose her, did he?

**No, Q you rejected him and he moved on. You should be glad.**

Then realization hit Quinn. If Puck was serious, which she doubted he was, then he would have no reason to chase after her anymore. And to make it better he would distract Treasure Trail so that she would stop her futile advances on Finn. It was perfect. She silently scolded herself for not having thought of it herself.

Now it was only a matter of keeping them together, easier said than done. There was the fact that the dwarf was Jewish. Puck's mother would certainly approve, and keeping his mom happy was surprisingly an important thing to Puck, although he typically failed in that endeavor.

But then there was Puck himself. The boy could barely stick to the same girl for a week. Heck, he was probably just trying to get in her pants…

**Like he got in yours.**

For a moment Quinn felt sorry for the brunette, but those feelings were immediately pushed aside. Berry wouldn't give it up that easily, and perhaps the challenge might just be enough to keep Puck around, NOT. As the song came to a close Rachel into Puck's arms the moment he put his guitar down.

Quinn could barely contain the smile that threatened to appear. As it so appeared one of Quinn's problems were solved yet there was still one. One that was potentially more dangerous: the threat of another slushie attack. She knew that joining glee club would have negative effects on her reputation, but at the time it wasn't of much concern. Losing Finn, to midget of all people, would have been far more catastrophic.

Though the thought of that icy beverage being tossed at her with reckless abandon causing her eyes to burn, her beautifully long hair to become sticky and then to have it all slip down her body into, and possibly ruining, her underwear made her cringe. And she wondered if Finn was worth all the torment.

**Of course he is.**

As Glee came to an end Quinn purposely gathered her things slowly and gave Finn an excuse to go on ahead of her. She eyed the tiny brunette carefully, completely disgusted at the looks she was giving Puck. The redness in the divas cheeks, and the fluttering of her eyelashes made the blonde want to dry heave. Only a second later was she through with waiting and decided to step in.

"Excuse me. Berry, may I speak with you? Alone." She shot a look at Puck. The boy proceeded to give the brunette a kiss on the cheek, causing her entire face to redden, before exiting leaving the two girls alone. Rachel was gently rubbing a hand over the area which Puck's lips had just occupied.

**This girl is truly is pathetic, you'd think no one had ever given a kiss on the cheek before.**

Quinn cleared her throat, snapping Rachel out her daze. Putting on her best face she asked, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"That," the blonde motioned in the direction the Puck had left.

"Honesty Quinn, I do believe that our relationship," Quinn scoffed at the word causing a defensive look to on the face of the girl opposite her. "As I was saying our relationship is none of your business. You were right, Quinn."

_Is she apologizing to me?_

"It was wrong to try anything with Finn," the words were filled with guilt. "Especially considering that you're having his child." She straightened herself out, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But to answer your question, Noah and I have started a relationship." This time Quinn was able to stifle the groan that she so wanted to let out. "I know it's unexpected, and I just hope you'll stay out of it."

"No way that's going to happen, Berry," the girl in question began to pout. "Look, I've known Puck longer than you," Rachel then began to look downcast probably expecting some insult on how Puck didn't care about her, "And he would never do anything like this." Brown orbs lit up, and Quinn couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. "I'm guessing he really likes you. He's a good guy deep down you should go for him, and I also wanted to say that you were right too. Soon I'll only have Glee Club. I was hoping this could a fresh start. We'd no longer have to be enemies. I'd have Finn and you'd have Puck. Truce?" she reached out her hand.

"Of course," she took Quinn's hand in her own.

_Wow, she has really soft skin._

"Well I'll see you later Quinn." Rachel bounced off merrily.

**Oh, this is too easy. And to think that she thinks she can act.**

-GLEE-

The following day, despite the lack of advice Ms. Pillsbury had given them, she and Finn had decided to go with the idea of wearing sunglasses. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea, much less so as she couldn't help but feel that Finn was staring at the boobs of every cute girl they passed by. But it seemed to be working. That was something to be proud of.

Halfway through the day and all seemed well, until they ran into Karofsky. And so now here she was in the girls' restroom, with the sink on, splashing water on her face. She heard the door swing open, and instantly thought to hide in one of the stalls to avoid the smirks and laughter. She turned and found the form of Rachel Berry approaching her. "Need any help with that?"

Minutes later Rachel had Quinn sitting on a chair with her head back leaning into a sink. "… cleaning up Noah. He's a lot luckier than us when it comes to this." She'd been rambling on since she had started and the blonde had done her best to ignore her. Her efforts had been fruitless until she noticed the noise had stopped. She quickly corrected herself upon realizing the brunette had actually paused. "He said that he'd be choosing football over Glee Club."

**What! No!**

"It makes sense." her fingers still running through Quinn's hair, getting out any remnants of the sticky substance. "Well, I think that should do it." The blonde got up flashing small smile to show her thanks. "I've got some spare clothes in my locker for just this kind of situation. It'd be kind of small for you but if-"

"No thanks, Berry. I appreciate what you did, but I wouldn't be caught dead dressing like you." She regretted the words as they left her mouth and caused a hurt look on Rachel's face. The blonde didn't know why it hurt her so to see the girl like this. She had to get of here. "I'll see you in Glee Club." Quinn Fabray was on a mission. She needed to find Puck.

-GLEE-

It was nearing 3:30, and between avoiding potential slushie facials and still being showing she was Head Bitch, Quinn had not seen a single trace of Puck. Now it was only a matter of time. Rachel would be single and would start fawning over Finn all over again.

They were all starting impatiently at the clock. As it struck 3:30 they simultaneously turned towards the door. No one.

"I guess they're not coming." Mr. Schue was the one to voice the fears they were all sharing. "I'm really sorry guys."

"I can't believe this. I thought they were our friends. How can they just abandon us?" Mercedes questioned, voicing her thoughts aloud.

The gloom soon lifted as Matt and Mike enter the room slowly, their hands in their pockets. They were greeted with some laughter of relief as well as hugs from Santana and Brittany. Rachel did her best to hide her hope. She continued to look downcast as Noah had come with the others, but maybe just maybe he would… and right on cue there he was. A few gasps were heard as she approached her boyfriend.

"Are you- Are you sure about this, Noah?" her eyes were shifty, hoping she wouldn't regret asking this. "I mean choosing us over the team means you might get a slushie in the face every day."

He moved his eyes over to the rest of New Directions, then back at those brown eyes. "Bring it." He said finally before bringing her in to a tight embrace.

Quinn felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. It had been a while since she and Finn had moments like that. Nowadays they just seemed to argue. But things were bound to change now that Rachel and Puck were out of the way.

Later on as Glee Club ended the blonde chased after Puck. "That was unexpected. Rachel told me you'd be choosing football." The mohawked boy turned on his heels.

"Well, I had a change of heart." When that didn't seem sufficient for Quinn he added, "She's actually pretty cool. Reminds me of you." Quinn let out a sarcastic laugh. "She's beautiful, smart, determined. Sounds like you to me."

"What, so you decided to settle for a third rate, not as hot, version of me?" She was amused.

"If it helps you sleep at night, sure."

He left and she was surprised to find that that feeling of jealousy had yet to leave her. The rest of the week went by instantly for Quinn. Finn never came back to Glee Club. She was officially kicked off the Cheerios. Thankfully those two seemed for the most part to cancel each other out. She would still get the occasional slushie, but it was far less than Rachel or Puck.

She'd see them when they entered the restrooms together. Noticed how long they would take in there. And then after when they'd smiling and laughing together, as though they hadn't just had their clothes ruined. They would work out, she was sure of it. This plan was flawless.

AN: Reviews, please. I hope you enjoyed it. Also if you do review I'd really appreciate it if you add if you'd like Finn to rejoin New Directions or not. And if you have any song suggestions, or just any other suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so this chapter takes place during "Wheels" I'm not very fond of this chapter, but then again I wrote most of it while half asleep. Reviews are welcome. I own nothing. Also I will be using certain dialogue from the show.

It was a new day, and I guess you could say a new start for Quinn Fabray. That didn't mean it was a good one though. Not being in her Cheerios uniform made her feel uneasy. It took a lot of hard work for her to become the captain in only her sophomore year. And now all that effort had been thrown out the window because one day she felt fat.

She could no longer strut down the halls like she owned the place and have all the boys fawning over her with looks of pure lust, and if she even tried she more than often would just be ignored. On the bright side, now that Finn has been fully committed to football he'd become a better quarterback. Of course that was offset by the fact that they had still lost Puck, Matt, Mike, and Kurt. So they were still the worst football team in the country.

None of that really helped though. Popularity and reputation can get you a lot in high school, but it wasn't helping her when it came down doctors' bills. She already needed $685 for a sonogram. There would be more on the way, and so far Finn had proven to be incompetent in even finding a job.

Never before had Quinn wanted the day to end than she had today. When she'd enter the choir room, she'd finally feel okay, safe. Oh how the mighty have fallen. The once Queen Bee now had to resort to hanging out with the kids in the sub-basement.

"Hey Quinn!" the blonde turned to find Santana chasing after her. "I just wanted to thank you." Quinn's brow furrowed. She hadn't done anything very nice for Santana recently. "Since your recent plummet I've become the new Head Bitch, so Thank You." She explained with a smirk. Well that was a way to rub it in. Quinn ignored her and turned her attention to reaching Glee Club, knowing full well that the Latina would follow. "Oh, come on Q. We're still friends. I thought you'd be happy for me." She continued, her smirk never faltering. "Fine. Be that way preggers."

Entering the choir room she took the farthest seat from Brittany, know that Santana would sit next to the taller blonde. Soon Mr. Schue entered with new sheet music. "Well guys, I've tried talking to Finn. And he seems determined to stay with the football team. But I would like to thank the rest of you again for sticking with us. I know how hard it must have been." He eyed each of the former football players. "And as you all should know, that with Finn gone, we don't have enough members to compete at Sectionals." A flurry of chatter erupted as the students discussed amongst themselves on a solution.

"Why don't we get Jewfro?" Santana suggested. "I'm sure he'd do anything for Stubbles."

"No way, I'm not letting that weirdo anywhere near my girlfriend!"

"Guys, guys! Calm down. We don't have to worry about this right now. I just want you to all be aware of the situation. Try to find someone who'd be interested in joining. But right now I'd like us to focus on a new number." He started to pass out the sheet music. "I've been doing a little research on past winners. And it turns out the judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know."

"Defying Gravity?" Kurt's eyes went wide. "I have and iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing."

"Think you can handle it, Rachel?" Kurt's smile dropped as their instructor singled Rachel out.

"It's my go-to shower song, it's also my ringtone."

"Yeah, my Jewish-American Princess is totally going to kill this song." The brunette beamed and leaned into his shoulder which caused more than a few members to gag. One of which was Quinn. Their lovey-dovey act was truly disgusting and when coupled with her morning sickness, well that was something she did her best to avoid. Mr. Schue went on about how the school wouldn't pay for the special bus they needed for Artie. The whole conversation didn't really reach Quinn. She was far too lost in her own thoughts.

**There's some bittersweet irony to this, isn't there? All you wanted was Finn out of Glee Club. But now that he's gone, you're stuck.**

_Don't think like that, Quinn. As much as you try to deny it you love Glee Club. You enjoy it far more than being a Cheerio._

**Maybe, but no amount of enjoyment is worth having to endure watching that!**

_What? Puck and Rachel? I think they're cute, kinda. They look so happy._

**Um, Fabray listen to yourself. Rachel? What happened to RuPaul? Man Hands? Sure we've had a truce, but that doesn't mean you can't insult her in your mind.**

_You can insult her if you want, but she's been a good friend._

-GLEE-

Somehow Quinn found herself in the home ec room. Mr. Schue had convinced (forced) them to have a bake sale to pay for the bus. Sadly she was the only one who had any baking experience, preparation for becoming a housewife. Right now she was scolding herself for even mentioning it. It only made sense that she would end up here on her own.

As she gathered the ingredients for cupcakes Quinn heard footsteps approaching. Turning she saw Rachel wrapped up in Puck's arm. The pair approached her with warm smiles. "Hey Quinn," the brunette gave her a small wave. "We-" Puck's eyes darted at her. "I mean, I was wondering if you needed any help."

"I doubt you'd be of any real help." The blonde replied focusing on the ingredients. Her tone was harsher than she had intended, which she blamed on her hormones.

"Are you sure?" the diva insisted leaving Puck's side and stepping closer to the blonde. "I know neither Noah nor myself have any real knowledge of baking, but I am fully willing to learn. Besides this is all for the good of the team. Not to mention it would be much faster to teach us, and then in turn triple our productivity. Which then mmpphh-" she was cut off by a soft, pale hand over her mouth.

"Fine." Her hand was still covering the smaller girl's mouth. "But on two conditions." Rachel tried to speak. "Don't talk, just nod. First, you and Puck will stay on opposite sides of me. I don't want you making out in front of me." The brunette nodded. "Second, if I get tired or annoyed of you and ask you to leave, you will." The smaller girl rolled her eyes but proceeded to nod.

Quinn did her best to instruct the pair in the proper way to bake, at the same time making certain not to let to Rachel handle the eggs for fear that the diva's veganism would cause her to protect them. It had gone well enough at first, until she heard snickering. She wasn't sure what, but she knew they were doing something behind her back.

**Just ignore it, or better yet just kick them out. She did agree to terms.**

There was a shriek from her right. She turned to find the left side of Rachel's face and hair covered in flour. "Oh, I'm going to get back at you for that, Puckerman!" She responded by tossing a cup of sugar in his face and inadvertently getting some on Quinn as well. The pair ran to opposite ends of the table grabbing their proper ammunition before tossing all of Quinn's carefully gathered ingredients, excluding the eggs at one another.

"Hey, Both of You! STOP!" They ignored her as they continued their food/ingredient fight. "HEY!" The two froze, both looking ridiculous. Quinn smirked internally at having finally getting their attention. The pride in her accomplishment soon faded as the couple shared knowing looks before setting their sights on her. "Don't Even," the pair shared grins "Think About It!" The next sound to leave her throat was a screech as the two threw everything they had at her. Quinn ran around the room eventually finding a pot to cover her face. Soon though, seeing as the pair would not stop their attack, she decided to find her own weapon.

Their food/ingredient fight lasted a good few minutes, with them all smiling and giggling by its end. "Well that was way better than I thought it would be. We should bake more often." Quinn just gave a soft laugh at the Puck's proposition of something that wasn't dirty, well at least not that kind of dirty.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not." She turned to leave. "Now if you don't mind I need to clean myself up." When no response came she turned once more to find that the pair were busy cleaning each other's lips. Disgusted Quinn left without another word.

-GLEE-

There failed attempt at a bake sale aside, the Glee Club was now in for a treat. Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel in a diva off. And while neither of them were necessarily favorites in the group, no one could deny that their voices could send chills down your spine. Then you add the fact that they both loved Broadway and that they were about to perform an epic Broadway number, well even Finn could do the math there.

Rachel was up first. She began by addressing the Glee Club. Quinn could only roll her eyes as she let the brunette's words go in one ear and out the other. While she wasn't paying attention, the blonde was sure that Berry was trying to persuade them to vote for her.

**Yeah, like that's ever going to-**

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same."

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat, her previous thoughts lost as Rachel began.

"I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."

Rachel was definitely in her element. The intensity in her brown eyes, and the looks of awe from the Glee kids were enough to prove that.

"Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep."

Despite her limited exposure to Broadway, Quinn had seen Wicked once. It was an amazing show, and to be honest she felt that Rachel's performance of "Defying Gravity" was on par with that of Idina Menzel.

"It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes and leap!"

_How is she not on Broadway already?_

"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity."

Any and all thoughts turned to mush as the brunette continued. All the blonde could concentrate on was the beauty of this event.

"Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down!"

_Wow…I…She…_

It went on like that, with everyone in the room full of emotion by the songs end. Out of common courtesy, she told herself, Quinn gave applause along with the rest. Absentmindedly her clapping went on even after the others had stopped. Only after she saw Puck jump up to give his girlfriend a hug and twirl her around, did she snap out of her daze. Kurt was up and he had one hell of a performance to live up to.

-GLEE-

With the distraction of Glee out of the way Quinn now had to attend to her own problems. She roamed the halls of McKinley lost in thought. As she rummaged through her locker, she didn't even notice Finn approaching her in a wheelchair. He greeted her, and when she turned to reply all that left her mouth was a gasp.

"Finn! What Happened? Are You Okay?" she was frantic.

"Oh, this," he motioned to the wheelchair. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I'd need some practice." Quinn, still confused, asked him to clarify. He went on to explain how he had helped Rachel the other day when she had problems with her wheelchair. "I guess I might've," his eyes were shifty, "mentioned how we needed money, and how I needed a job."

**You Were Complaining to Berry?**

"Anyway she came up with this great idea." He went on to detail how Rachel had essentially blackmailed the manager to give him a job. "I'll have to be in this thing as long as I work there, but," he pulled an envelope out of his pocket, "it's worth it." He handed the envelope to his girlfriend. "It's my first paycheck. It's not much, but it's something."

"Rachel did this for us?" she asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Yeah, you're not mad, are you? There's nothing going on between us, and I thought you two were friends now."

"I suppose we are." She said more to herself than to Finn. "Thank You."

AN: Okay so for those of you who know your Glee you should know that the next chapter will take place during "Ballad" Do you know what that means? Partners! Suggestions on who should partner with whom? Otherwise I'll probably just pull names out of a hat. I'd still also like song suggestions, ship suggestions, Finn suggestions? Thanks, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here we go its "Ballad" and right now I'm regretting going all the way back to Season 1 as most of my ideas are for Season 2. But I still like this chapter. Again I will be using certain dialogue from the show. I own nothing. If I did Finchel would have never existed.

AN2: Believe it or not but the pairings in this chapter were made by drawing names out of a hat.

Just like he would start all his weekly lessons Mr. Schue began by writing something on the whiteboard. "Ballad, from middle English balade. Who knows what this word means?" Both Rachel and Kurt raised their hands.

"It's a male duck." Brittany answered which caused most people in the room to roll their eyes.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue motion to him ignoring the eager diva.

"A ballad is a love song." Kurt replied confidently

"Sometime, but they don't always express love." He corrected. "Ballads are stories set to music, which is why they're the perfect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Okay so sectionals are in a few weeks, and there's a new rule this year. We have to perform a ballad."

"Looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off." Puck unwrapped his arm from around his girlfriend seemingly out of embarrassment. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, so here's our assignment for the week. I'm going to pair you off, and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye," he squatted and looked into Artie's eyes in a completely 'not creepy' way. "Find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it."

"Well this hot Jew is mine." Puck declared placing arm around his girl once more.

"Uh no, no, no, no. Too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate. I've put all your names into this hat," he pointed out as he grabbed a top hat. "Whoever you chose is your partner."

"But, with Finnpotent gone," Quinn shot Santana a glare. "We have an odd number of members." Mr. Schue nodded in realization.

"I guess I'll have to put my name in the hat for now."

"Actually Mr. Schue." Puck waited until he got his attention. "I may have a solution for that." Intrigued, Mr. Schue motioned for him to continue. "There's this new kid that transferred in last week. I tried to recruit him, and seemed interested enough."

"That's- that's great! Well anyway let's get started. Any takers?" he asked waving the hat back and forth. Tina got up and reached inside.

"Other Asisn?"

"Hey! I have a name!" Tina went over to sit with Mike.

"Matt. Who's Matt?" Brittany mused.

"I'm Matt." He raised his hand slightly.

"Oh, hi Matt. I'm Brittany." She greeted extending her arm.

"I know who you are Britt." She sat down next to him.

Upset that Brittany was taken Santana decided to go next. "Mercedes." It was then that Quinn noticed who was left to be paired up with. She currently had a pretty good chance to get paired with one half of the most nauseating couple in McKinley. She decided to get up now rather than have other people determine her fate. Closing her eyes, she reached into the hat.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the name she pulled out. "Puck," she just breathed out. Defeated she sunk into a chair next to Puck. Rachel went up next obviously disappointed she wasn't working with her boyfriend.

"Kurt." A slightly audible complaint from Kurt was barely heard.

"Um, Mr. Schue. I know this means I'm paired up with you, but do you think I can just wait until this new guy joins. I'm kinda uncomfortable of the idea of singing a song to you." Quinn's mind had already drifted elsewhere so she didn't hear much else.

**Well look on the bright side. You can check up on how serious Puck is, and keep him and Stubbles away from each other. They are so sickening together.**

_Hmm, for once we agree. Seeing them so happy does make me feel sick sometimes. I just wish Finn would look at me like that._

Shaking her thoughts aside, she decided to discuss the project with her partner. Trying to accomplish their task at the earliest convenience they planned to meet the following afternoon at Quinn's place. In honesty, the blonde wasn't very comfortable with the idea of him over at her house, but she always felt uncomfortable around Puck's mom. Her parents on the other hand wouldn't be home, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

For the rest of the time she and Puck proposed idea's for their respective ballads. Or to be more accurate only Quinn proposed ideas. Her partner just came up blank, and she considered just ignoring the assignment and just explaining how her partner was just impossible to work with.

As Glee Club let out she went off to the football field. She took a seat on the bleachers. Coach Tanaka had extended their practices after he gave the Glee Clubbers an ultimatum, most likely in an effort to make up for the loss of four key players. It hadn't done him much good, and the extra effort the team had to put into these practices probably did more harm. Whenever a game came up they were typically too exhausted to put up much of a fight.

Seeing Coach Tanaka dismiss them, she got up from her seat and approached her boyfriend. He greeted her with a chaste kiss before asking her out the following night. "Tomorrow? I can't do tomorrow. I've got a Glee assignment I need to work on." He inquired about it. "We were paired up and have to sings ballads about how we feel about each other." Hesitantly he pushed further, more specifically about her partner. "Puck." His face contorted. "Don't even give me that look. I know I was hard on you when you hung out with Berry, but I got over that." Not really. "So you need to do the same." His silence spoke his understanding. They left the field towards the locker rooms so Finn could change out of his practice uniform.

Waiting outside for him, she could only go back to her thoughts from earlier. Their relationship had become a bit of a chore. She couldn't remember the last time they went out. No actually that was a lie. The last time they went out was a few weeks ago. It was to Breadstix, quite the cliché for a Lima couple. It had been awful. They just kind of sat there eating their dinners in silence. Occasionally they chatted about Glee Club and football respectively, but that had been about it. There was a rift growing between them. And it all had started thanks to Rachel Berry. The tiny brunette was now, more or less, out of the way, but the damage had been done.

She decided not to dwell on it. The last thing she needed was to give herself unnecessary stress, especially while pregnant. There were still no plans on keeping her baby girl, but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned about her unborn child's well-being. As such, she had reconsidered any ideas of giving her child to Terri Schuester. After really thinking it through, she decided that the woman was kind of crazy.

There were far too many thoughts racing through her mind lately. Perhaps that's happens when you end up getting a lot of free time, and so she was glad when Finn exited the locker room and they went off to his car. He asked her if something was wrong, and she brushed it off as nothing just glad that they hadn't lost everything.

-GLEE-

Quinn was lying down in her bed. Puck sat at the end of it, and the blonde had considered kicking him in the ribs. "Can you seriously not come up with a song to sing to me?" she huffed. "You were able to find one for Berry, I'm sure you can find one for me." She sat up to get a better read on his expression. He looked offended but chose to ignore her. "What's so special about her anyway?" That got his attention.

"Well that's the thing, she is special." Quinn went silent finally satisfied that she got a response from him. "I never thought about it before, but she's probably the coolest girl I know." Quinn scoffed. "Seriously, unlike the rest of the girls I've dated she doesn't care about what people think about her." She went silent again, this time out of embarrassment. "She could be popular if she wanted. She has the looks, and in her shape, she could even be a Cheerio. But none of that matters to-"

"Out." She barely whispered out.

"What?"

"I said, OUT!" She yelled forcefully, now thankful that her parents weren't home. "You want to be with your perfect little girlfriend, then go! No one's stopping you!" He locked his eyes onto her eyes for a few seconds, trying to convey that he didn't mean to single her out. But as she broke contact he decided to leave. Quinn went to lay herself back down, now feeling unusually tired. Unable and unwilling to do much else she decided to just drift off to sleep not even going through the trouble of changing out of the clothes she had been wearing during the day. She really needed her sleep. Her father wanted to finally meet Finn and had invited him over to dinner the following night. And that was far more important than some Glee assignment.

-GLEE-

Having and extended amount of sleep, Quinn felt better the following day. She still felt apprehensive about dinner that night, but overall her good night's rest had treated her well. The whole day was more or less done and she had completely forgotten why she had been upset until she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She turned on her heal and to no surprise there she was the bane to her existence, Rachel Berry. "What do you want?"

"Noah told me what happened last night." The tiny diva stated shyly. Quinn stared at her incredulously. "We're completely honest with each other, Quinn." The brunette answered her unasked question.

**Completely honest? I doubt that.**

Her brown eyes were darting back and forth, careful not to meet hazel ones. "I'm sorry for how he acted, Quinn." She paused and for the first time during their exchange their eyes met. "It was my fault that he acted the way he did. It's no secret that he liked you, I mean what guy wouldn't have liked you at some point." A small smile appeared on the blonde's face as she reminisced back to the days when hallways would part for her.

"And I suppose that occasionally," Rachel bit her lip as if pondering if she really wanted to speak her mind. "I may have voiced my insecurities about being compared to you." Her eyes then dropped to the floor, and from her angle Quinn wasn't sure if her facial features flipped into a frown. She suddenly felt the urge to pull the girl into a hug, rub her back, and tell her that she was beautiful. Instead she just brought a hand to her chin lifting it up so their eyes met.

"Hey, you shouldn't think like that." Rachel shifted her eyes away "Don't be like that." Reluctantly the brunette locked their eyes again. "Don't you notice how he can't keep his eyes off you?" The girl shook her head. "Well pay more attention, Berry. He obviously loves you."

**Wait, what was that Fabray? Keep her hopes up, fine. But don't go telling her lies like that.**

Ignoring her thoughts, she just focused on the brunette before her. "You think so?" Quinn nodded in response. "Thanks, Quinn. I'll see you in Glee Club." Her face lit back up and she went on her way. She felt a mixture of pride and sympathy at Rachel's admission. It was a bit confusing for her.

_Admit it Quinn, Rachel's grown on you. She's stuck up for you constantly, even when she was going after Finn._

**That doesn't change the fact that she was being a home wrecker.**

_But she's not anymore. Would it really be that bad to have a real friendship with her? She did help Finn get a job, and you didn't even thank her. She's trying to help._

**Stop right there.** **Just stop.**

Her internal argument went on until the end of the day. At which point it ended in a stalemate, with stalemate meaning that all of her was now focused on the dinner that night. A first impression on her parents was vital. She was utterly terrified, but her initial fears dissipated as they looked to be hitting it off. They were discussing this and that, but then the topic of Glee Club came up.

"Actually, I quit Glee Club." Finn answered her parents. "I've decided to focus on football." He declared proudly.

"Well that's good." Russell spoke proudly. "Maybe you can talk our Quinnie in to leaving too." A small frown fell upon the blonde in question. "I've been trying to do so myself, but she's been insistent."

"I like Glee Club, Daddy." She protested silently.

"But sweetie," Judy was now speaking. "Ever since you join that Glee Club, and quit the Cheerios you've just been looking sad all the time." Russell nodded his head in agreement. And it was true Quinn had appeared sad, but it had nothing to do with Glee Club. Her parents went on their about it a bit longer with Quinn giving the best responses she could. Occasionally she would eye Finn, hoping for some backup, but he seemed to prefer to say out to the conversation altogether. Therefore she was eternally grateful when they let the subject drop

The night had gone better than she had anticipated, but it did nothing to make her feel better. She picked up her phone and went through the contacts, wanting to find someone to talk to. As she scrolled down it dawned on her that many of the numbers on her phone were people who were only friends with her because she was popular. Quickly she deleted said numbers. She didn't need fake friends.

That though left her few options. All she really had were the Glee kids. And even then her options were limited. She only spoke to about half of them outside of Glee Club, and out of that half she was only really comfortable with Brittany and Santana.

Those two though were also out of the question. She and Santana weren't on the best of terms, and while Brittany was fun to be around Quinn found it difficult to talk about more serious subjects with the taller blonde. Not to mention that she didn't enjoy venting to Brittany.

Her final option was Rachel Berry, whose number she acquired when the tiny diva requested to obtain all their contact info. Biting her lip she made the call. One ring. Two rings. "Hello?" she heard on the other line. And without thinking she hung up. She dropped her phone on her bed, and a few seconds later it began to ring. Picking it up she found that it read 'Man Hands'

_I should probably change that._

"Hello?" she did her best to act casual.

"Hello, Quinn. It's Rachel. By chance did you just call me?"

"No, why?"

"Oh." She wasn't certain, but to Quinn it sounded as though the brunette was disappointed. "It's just because I had received a call from your number and then was hung up on. I suppose it was just on accident." She was silent and Quinn considered saying goodbye. "So did you have a good night?"

"Um, yeah. My parents invited Finn over for dinner. It was the first time they've met. I was really nervous." she admitted.

"Why?" the genuine concern in her voice was something the blonde would have really appreciated earlier in the night. "I realize that it's important to make a good impression, but wouldn't your parents be supportive of you regardless of who you're with?"

"You clearly don't know my parents, Berry. But thank you." Both girls went silent as neither one of them knew what the thank you was for.

"You're welcome. And you're right, I don't know your parents. And I'm sure you have other things you'd like to do so good night, Quinn."

"Good night."

-GLEE-

The following afternoon the Glee Clubbers had begun singing their ballads and Mr. Schue was asking for volunteers. Rachel raised her hand. "Okay, Rachel. Show us what you got."

"Actually, Mr. Schue. While I am fully committed to completing the assignment this week, I was wondering if I could sing a song for someone else." She requested shyly. Hesitantly he let her have the floor.

"I've seen myself in a thousand faces, strung out on life's path"

"I would add up what you mean to me, but I cannot do the math"

"And this fashionista's garden party, well I've had enough of that"

"Cause the only one I come undone for is you, cause the only one I come-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! You can fawn over Puck in privacy, but don't do it in front of me or I'ma go all Lima Heights on you."

"Santana, I assure you. While this song does express my feelings for Noah quite accurately, I was not singing this to him."

"Whatever you say, Stubbles." The Latina gave her a fiery warning glare before the few others you had something prepared went on to preform until Mr. Schue let them go. As she went to leave brown eyes met hazel ones. The two girls shared weak smiles, smiles so weak that they couldn't be sure if the opposing girl did in fact smile back. And Quinn Fabray felt and oddly familiar, yet completely new sensation throughout her body.

AN: Reviews please. Also I've been thinking of adding a Charlie Fabray (a twin for Quinn), but I'm uncertain at the moment. And if you didn't notice this chapter features a song that wasn't covered by Glee. I feel like having some sort of contest for who can tell me the song first. Eh, maybe. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So this chapter is actually just the first half of "Hairography" It would've been longer, but I really wanted to update before the New Year, and I'm kinda busy for the rest of the day, and will never complete the rest of the chapter. Not to mention that I'm still a bit fickle to this twelfth member, who is going be introduced in the next chapter. And this time I don't thing I did use dialogue from the show. I own nothing. If I did the Unholy Trinity would have had a few group numbers.

AN2: I don't really like the pacing in this chapter, but I really need Fuinn to deteriorate before Sectionals.

AN3: There is a dream/daydream sequence in this chapter. I don't want to point it out for you, and it should be pretty obvious what it is.

Quinn was making her way through the halls of McKinley. She wasn't having much of a day, or a week, or a month for the matter. A few days ago Mr. Schue had let Jane Adams Academy preform, and now he was totally freaking out about how good they were.

_Like they have a chance. We have Rachel, but we still need that twelfth member._

She took joy in how Glee Club could take her mind off of her bigger problems. Speaking of which here he comes now. "Hey, Quinn what's wrong? I haven't seen you since I had dinner at your place. It's almost like you're avoiding me." She wanted not be mad at him, but she couldn't get over the fact that Berry had been more supportive of her than he had.

She gave him her signature eyebrow raise. "How very perceptive of you," she replied sarcastically. "Care to take a guess as to why?" She continued to walk past him, not really knowing where she was headed and not really caring. It was time's like this that made it very hard to just stand the boy.

"Whoa, come on. Can't you just tell me what I did wrong?" He chased after her. "Why do you have to do this?" he complained. His eyes were transfixed on her, which wasn't the best idea as he occasionally would bump through the kids in the hall.

"Do what exactly?" she stopped, turned on her heel and glared him down. Even with the height advantage, Finn looked small in comparison to Quinn when she had her hands on her hips and a menacing look in her eye. The few that were stupid enough to listen in thus far had now decided to mind their own business for fear of her wrath.

"That thing that girl's do when they make the guy guess what's wrong." He threw his hands up in disbelief. "How am I supposed to know what's bothering you?"

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him incredulously "How? You're my boyfriend, that's how!" Having just about enough she stormed off into the nearest restroom. He tried to cut her off, but luckily her coordination was a lot better than his so she was easily able to slip past his arm.

She made her way to the mirror to take a look at herself. Leaning forward slightly, her hands grasped onto opposite ends of the sink. She took in a few deep breaths wondering what to do next. There was no way she could stay here for too long, she had class soon and there was no way to know if Finn had left. Suddenly she heard the door swing open. She turned ready to spit venom at whoever was about to interrupt her alone time. "Berry, what are you doing here?" The words weren't as poisonous as she had intended.

_It's a restroom, Quinn. Maybe she has to pee._

"I saw your fight with Finn."

_Or that._

"What of it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and eyed the brunette down just as she had Finn. No effect. The tiny diva just stood strong, and was even bold enough to advance towards Quinn. She went over to one of the sinks that was just a few feet away.

"Look, Quinn. I realize that you're not as serious about this friendship as I am, but regardless you've been supportive of my relationship with Noah." She waited and observed Quinn, hoping that she hadn't offended her. "And I'd like to return the favor. I assure you I have only the best of intentions at heart." Noting that Quinn had not yet decided to speak she continued. "Maybe I could talk to him," Quinn clenched her fists, but Rachel seemed not to notice. "Explain to him why you're mad." A pause. "Why are you mad? What did he do?" She finally asked bewilderedly.

_Now's your chance, Quinn. You've being dying to get this off your chest, and you don't really have anyone else to talk too. Well maybe your sisters but that would be too complicated. And besides this time you're not seeking her comfort. She's looking out for you. Just say something._

She turned her head away from the brunette. "Very well, Quinn. But if you ever change your mind." Footsteps could be heard. They were almost at the door when she called out.

"Wait!" Rachel froze in mid-step. She reapproached Quinn, this time stopping right in front of her. Quinn looked into her brown eyes. Those chocolate orbs were pleading her, begging her to open up. "Could you-" Rachel nod head slightly without even knowing her request. "Could you check to see if Finn's still out there? I need to get out of here, I'm probably late already." Rachel's features changed to a frown as she nodded her head again. She went to open the door, checked left and right than reentered the restroom. She shook her head and informed the blonde that the halls looked empty.

They exited the restroom and went off to their next classes, which had been in the same direction. As the pair reached the intersection where they would part Rachel noticed that Quinn had stopped. She turned to her and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing. Just- Thanks." Rachel replied with a small smile before they went their separate ways.

-GLEE-

It soon going to be another Glee Club meeting, and for once Quinn actually wished she had somewhere else to go. The previous meeting had been awful. Mr. Schue had brought them wigs. Wigs? What was he thinking? It was outrageous that were stooping that low. Having been on the Cheerios Quinn was completely against hairography, and sadly the only one who seemed to share her opinion was Berry.

She was fuming and what she was about to see wasn't going to help. Across the hallway was Santana, animatedly 'talking' with Puck. She quickened her pace and got within earshot just as Puck left. "What was that?"

"Relax, Q. I'm trying to help you." She gave Quinn a knowing look before walking off.

"Help me how?" She asked, arching her eyebrow as she chased the Latina.

"By breaking up Puck and the dwarf of course." She stated matter of factly. Quinn just stared at her flabbergasted. "Okay first, you needs to stop your impression of Frankenteen's confused, constipated face. It looks horrible on you." Quinn began to scowl. "Second, don't play dumb. You may have everyone one else fooled, but I know you too well to fall for the act."

"The act?"

"You pretend that you're just as disgusted as the rest of us by Puck and the midget, and who wouldn't be. But I've seen the way you look at them." Quinn let out a scoff. "Hmph, deny it all you like, but I knows that you just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of Lady Man Hands. Look, I get it. You have to be 'Little Miss Perfect Princess' to your dad, or something like that. So you stick around with that giant Man-Child. But answer me this, if what your parents though didn't matter who would you be with?"

_Not Puck._

**Definitely not Puck.**

_But not Finn either._

"You'd want Puck, wouldn't you?" Santana continued.

"Not. At. All."

"Are you expecting me to believe that you get that goofy looking grin on your face for no reason?"

"I- What? What goofy grin? I don't make a goofy grin!" Her mind rewinded the past few weeks. There hadn't been a moment that she could recall making such a grin. Had she done so without knowing it.

"Yes, you do. Whenever you look at-"A smile crept onto Santana's lips, and when Brittany's not around that can only mean bad things. Very bad things. The Latina laughed, in an almost evil, sinister way.

"Oh, this is good. This is too good." She continues to laugh. "Who knew, Q." Quinn just watches her, perplexed. "I sure didn't." Santana eyed something past Quinn. "Hey, Britt! Come here!" Brittany ran towards them, and Santana whispered something in her ear. The taller blonde's eyes shot wide open. She then returned to laughing with Brittany giggling along with her.

"That's really cute, Q." That was all she was able to get out before she went back to giggling.

"What's so funny?" She was sure she'd regret those words. Santana just gave her a perplexed look finally realizing that she was serious.

"You really don't know, do you?" It wasn't really a question, but even so Quinn shook her head. "This is even better than I thought." If possible, she burst into a louder fit of laughter. "I actually feel a bit sorry for you, a bit. I understand Finnessa, but how did you fall head over heels for the hobbit?"

"Rachel? I don't like-" Santana put a finger up, hushing her.

"What was that? It sounded like Rachel. Since when have you ever referred to Stubbles by her first name?" Point for Santana.

"Since we became friends!" Wait, hold up. They weren't friends. No, they were somewhere in between. They were frienemies. Yeah, that sounded much better.

"Really, cause as far as I know the two of you aren't really friends. And even if you were you've still referred to her a Berry." Another point for Santana. "You're slippin' Q. Just come out with it. We won't judge you… much."

"You don't know what you're talking about." _There's nothing going on between me and Rachel._ **Yeah, absolutely nothing.** _We're just friends, kinda_ **and besides she's a girl.** _That too._ "I'm leaving. You two are crazy." Walking away, she began slowly shaking her head back and forth. The sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard behind her.

Q: "If there's a prize for rotten judgment. I guess I've already won that."

"No girl is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

S & B: "Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? She's the Earth and heaven to you."

"Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you."

"Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."

Q: "No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no"

S & B: "You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh."

Q: "It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love."

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out."

"My head is screaming get a grip, girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh"

S & B: "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling."

"Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling."

"Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad."

Q: "No chance, now way. I won't say it, no, no."

S & B: "Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love."

Q: "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

S & B: "You're doin flips read our lips, you're in love."

Q: "You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it."

S & B: "Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love."

Q: "Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

"Oh, come one Q. Me and San were only teasing." Brittany had run up in front of her and held onto her hands pleadingly. "Right San?" The Latina rolled her eyes but gave a nod. She then proceeded to grab Brittany's hand and drag her away. "See you Glee." With that out of the way Quinn decided to head in the opposite direction, at least for the time being.

She soon came across Finn, slushie in hand. Quinn eyed him suspiciously and chased after him. "Hey Finn! What's with the slushie?" This was the wrong course of action, and she knew it. Arguing wouldn't do anything to help her mend her relationship, but after being on the receiving end of a slushie facial, well she grew a bit of a conscience.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly his eyes darting back and forth. "I got thirsty," he added. Quinn raised an eyebrow questioning him silently.

"Oh, can I have some?"

"Um, no," His eyes had yet to meet hers. "I'm really thirsty." He kept walking down a path that was strangely familiar to Quinn. Turning a corner the pair saw, what Quinn believed to be, the target to a slushie attack. She glared at him, silently telling him 'I can't believe you.' He avoided her gaze and continued on. As they approached the tiny girl Rachel turned from her locker and flinched instinctively, holding her books in front of her face. At not feeling the icy beverage thrown on her she dropped her books slightly, just below her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I really don't want to do this. It's just the guys," he began to rub the back of his neck with his free hand. "They've gotten on my case and-"

"No!" Quinn had stepped in between her boyfriend and Rachel. Her back was to the diva and she spread her arms defensively around the brunette. Behind her Rachel's eyes went wide in awe. She had been fully expecting that Quinn had come to observe her torment, but was pleasantly surprised to see that she was defending her. "How can you even think about doing this to her? Isn't she your friend?"

"Oh, come on. You used to tell people to slushie Rachel all the time!" he argued. Both Rachel and Quinn's mood dropped at that, having remembered how things were at the beginning of the year and more specifically how things had been during their freshman year. Quinn shook it out of her focusing on the task at hand. But upon being brought back to reality she began questioning how she got herself in this situation. A small hand fell upon her shoulder.

"It's okay, Quinn." The blonde turned around to face Rachel, placing herself at the brunette's side.

"No, it's not."

"Really, Quinn. You don't have to do this. Finn's made his decision and-" Before she could finish she felt that all too familiar feeling of a slushie splashing all over her. "Ow! It burns!" Quinn turned to glare at Finn, the slushie cup in his hand now empty. "I think some of it got in my eyes!" the brunette cried. Quinn hurried Finn away, who was now spewing out apologizes before returning to Rachel.

She grabbed her by the hand leading her to the nearest restroom. Using the techniques she had learned from the brunette, she now returned the favor. Carefully she ran her fingers through silky locks of hair. _I never noticed before, but Rachel has really nice hair._ After having cleaned Rachel up she looked into her eyes, checking to see if they were okay. **Stupid Finn! Her eyes are bloodshot red!** _They're still really pretty though._ "You okay?"

"Yeah, my eyes still burn a little though. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rach." They both froze at the awkwardness of all of this until Quinn regained her voice. "Come on, we're late for Glee."

AN: So a lot happened here in a short amount of time, the reason why I don't like the pacing. The next chapter build on Faberry friendship a bit more. But anyways, reviews please. And a Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay so here is the second half of "Hairography" We have our twelfth member shown here, and well he'll play an important role in time. I own nothing. If I did then we would have had a Faberrittana number or two or three by now.

Slowly Quinn walked Rachel out of the restroom. Instinctively she checked the halls. Interesting though, rather than checking to see if anyone would see her in the company of Rachel she was on the lookout for impending slushie attacks. Seeing no one she grasped onto Rachel's hand. The brunette flinched at sudden and unexpected contact, but slowly softened and allowed their fingers to interlace.

A small grin crept across Quinn's face at how well their hands fit together. She looked over at Rachel and what seemed to be a bit of redness on her cheeks. Involuntarily her smile widened and a similar smile fell upon the brunette's face. As they reached the choir room Rachel let go of Quinn hand. Her smile faded at the loss of contact. She opened the door for them, and they entered.

Mr. Schue looked up from his sheet music. "Rachel. Quinn. You're late." He looked back down then suddenly looked back up, having just realized what he just said. The rest of the choir room were all looking confused at the pair as well, even Santana who was only half serious about her earlier accusations. Well okay not everyone was confused, Brittany was just smiling happily at them.

"Sorry about that, I was just helping Rachel clean herself off after a slushie facial." The confusion in the room only multiplied. Who was this girl, and what had she done with Quinn? Puck on the other hand was now out of his seat to check on his girlfriend.

"Who was it?" he questioned her noting the redness of her eyes.

"It's okay Noah. I'm fine." He asked again this time though directing his question at Quinn.

"It was my oaf of a boyfriend," she responded indifferently. He went to leave, shooting a glace to Mike and Matt who went to follow.

"Noah, please don't!" Rachel grabbed onto his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You really shouldn't go, Puck." Quinn added. "Sure Finn deserves whatever you're planning, but remember he's got the entire football team on his side now. It'll be the three of you against all of them." Puck brought his eyes to Quinn then back to look of desperation on Rachel's face. He wrapped his arm around her, and brought her to a seat. Rachel turned to Quinn and mouthed out a 'thank you'.

"Okay, guys back to business. First, any progress on new members?" No answer. "Nothing? Uh, Puck didn't you have someone who was interested?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, he said he'd be coming today." He was still distracted. The only thoughts running through his head were of the girl beside him and what he was planning to do to Finncompetent.

"Great! Okay so moving on to our second order of business. Tomorrow the choir from Havorbrook will be here and I'd like to get our Hair number down before…" Again he went on about hairography. Were all guys so stupid? So far this day was proving just that.

_I can't believe that Finn actually did that!_

**He was so dumb. He could at least have given her proper warning!**

_And Puck, what is he thinking? Rachel doesn't need him doing anything heroic. She just needs someone to hold her, someone to be there for her._

**At least he's proving to be a good boyfriend. Who knew he'd actually care about her this much.**

Her eyes wandered to the loving couple. Their chairs are as close as they can be. Puck has his arm wrapped around the brunette tightly, having her lie her head on his chest. Unknowingly she let out a deep sigh. She suddenly wished she chose the seat next to Rachel rather than sitting a few rows behind her. There's a poking sensation on her side and she looked down at it. There she sees Brittany holding out a piece of folded paper at her.

Curiously she takes it and unfolds it. It read, 'Don't look sad, Q. I'm sure if you tell Rachel how you feel she'll figure out that she feels the same. And then you two can be girlfriends. You would be so much cuter with Rachel than Puck is.' Quinn wants to crumple the note and throw it in the trash, tired of the continued insinuations that she has a crush on Rachel. Instead she just carefully put it away, so she wouldn't hurt Britt's feelings she tells herself.

"Oh, hey. Here he is." The attention of the room went to the door as a blonde haired boy entered. "Everybody this is Sam," he continued still in his seat arm wrapped around the tiny brunette.

"Welcome to the group, Sam." Mr. Schue greeted shaking his hand. "Take a seat." He motioned to empty chair beside Rachel. "Well, since you're new you don't have to participate in our Hair number tomorrow, but you're more than welcome to join if you'd like."

Glee had been about as torturous as Quinn had imagined. Only it hadn't been caused by Mr. Schuester's insistence of using hairography. Quinn didn't even need to try to ignore his ranting.

No, she was far too preoccupied with thoughts of Rachel.

Thoughts of how they were slowly becoming friends.

Thoughts of how none of this was part of her plan.

And most importantly, thoughts of how she liked being friends with Rachel.

Every so often she'd find her eyes lingering on the brunette, just as they were now as she went to exit the choir room. That is of course until she felt a body bump into hers, causing her to drop her belongings. "Oh sorry, let me help you with that." The boy squatted down to gather her possessions. "Here, I'm really sorry."

"No, I should be sorry. I was…distracted." She wrapped her left arm around her things while extending her right one. "I'm Quinn." He took her hand and shook it before then went to leave the room. They began walking down the halls.

"So how do you like McKinley?" **Not that there's much to like.**

"It's been cool, haven't made many friends though," he answered gloomily.

"It that why you joined Glee?"

"Yeah, I guess. I was also thinking of joining football next year."

"That's not really possible." Quinn told him worriedly.

"Puck told me as much," he replied, gaining an eyebrow raise from Quinn.

"And you still chose Glee?"

"And miss the chance to sing with cute girls?" He gave her a wide smile. "Of course I chose Glee." Quinn giggled at his forwardness.

"Taken." His face fell.

"Should've known." He was talking more to himself than to her. "Doesn't matter, I'd still pick Glee rather than play on the same team as their quarterback. That guy's just-"

"My boyfriend."

"An idiot." His eyes shot up to hers. "Oh, I um…Wow, I am so sorry."

_Is it bad that I'm not sure if he's sorry for what he said, or if he's sorry that I have a douche for a boyfriend?_

"No, it's okay. He's been an ass lately." Her eyes met the floor.

"I'm sorry." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's been nice talking to you, but I gotta go. I'll see you later." He turned to leave, but seconds later he turned to her again. "Just know that you deserve better than that." Quinn gave him a weak smile before heading off to the parking lot.

As she got to the parking lot she noticed the lumbering form of Finn Hudson by her car. He was scanning the area and soon his eyes found her. He gave her a weak wave which she ignored. If she had another way home she would have certainly took it, but as she hadn't she went to her car.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Is Rachel okay?" She continued to ignore him. Instead she just opened the door to her car. As she was just about to enter it, he slammed it back shut almost crushing her fingers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"ME? What's wrong with you? You wanted me out of Glee, now I'm not! You wanted us to be popular again, and I'm trying to do that! But all you do is attack me! I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, YOU-" His yelling was cut off by a firm slap across the face. He was in shock. So much in fact, that he didn't even register Quinn getting in her car and speeding off.

There were tears streaming down her face. It was hard to see through them, and so when she was a good distance away, she slowed down significantly. When she arrived home she was grateful that she was able to avoid her parents. She ran up the stairs, went to her room, and collapsed on her bed. Her hands went to her purse and pulled out her phone. Quickly she thumbed through her contacts. Landing on the she needed she made a call.

One ring.

_Pick up._

Two rings.

_Please pick up._

Three rings.

"Hello," she heard from the other line. Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Hello?" the voice repeated. "I'm hanging up now."

"Wait! Wait. Charlie, it's me."

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

"I just-" She fought through her tears. "I just need someone to talk to."

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm here for you."

And so they talked. As twins Charlie and Quinn had always been close, but after middle school things changed. Quinn ended up going to McKinley, and Charlie ended up going to Crawford Country Day. Their parents had assumed that sending her to an all-girls school would help mold her into the ideal lady. They drifted apart after that, with Quinn needing more and more to be the perfect daughter and Charlie hating their parents for not accepting her.

She had eventually been disowned, but was luckily taken in by their other sister, Frannie. After that point, their parents more or less ignored their existence. The rift between Quinn and her sisters only increased and she would occasionally do the same. Even so they would call each other from time to time. They talked enough to know what was happening in each other's lives, it wasn't much and didn't feel quite right, but it was something.

They had their moments, though. Just like this one, where they forgot about the distance and remembered just how much they cared about each other, needed each other. Quinn informed her twin of everything that had happened recently, everything from her plan of keeping Puck and Rachel together so they wouldn't interfere with her and Finn to how she now hated Finn more than anything.

It was a relief to get that all off her chest. She let her breathing steady as she waited for Charlie's response. The girl on the other line had just listened attentively, letting her sister vent. "Quinn?"

"Yes."

"I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but," she paused and Quinn feared what would come next. "You mentioned Rachel's name every other sentence." She paused again fully expecting her twin to yell at her. Charlie had never met Rachel, but she knew a lot about her from Quinn. She had even seen her myspace videos, though Rachel had since converted and started a tumblr which Charlie immediately followed. It had been a while now since Charlie concluded that the brunette held a special place in her twin's heart, but until now she had never done anything to voice her opinion.

She waited, but the yelling never came. "Q?" Still nothing. Charlie checked her phone to make sure her sister hadn't hung up, or that they were disconnected. Neither. "Q, I know you're still there. I don't know what's going on with you right now. I wish I did, but I don't. But if you want my advice, I say talk to Rachel. She can help you a lot more than I can. Good night, Quinn." And she hung up.

-GLEE-

Quinn had gone over her conversation with Charlie about a million times the following day. It had been true, she had mentioned Rachel's name quite a lot. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense that she'd be the best person to talk to right now. She never did though. There was always a reason not to.

When they were in class it was:

**I should really focus on the assignment.**

Or when she saw her in the halls:

_She's with Puck, I shouldn't interrupt._

The day came and went, as did Glee, and their horrible mash up of "Hair" and "Crazy in Love". She still hadn't gotten the courage to speak with the brunette. And now here they were in the auditorium sitting on stools practicing another number. It was quiet and then on cue Tina began.

"You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged"

"Oh, I realize it's hard to take courage."

She looked over at Rachel, and then let her eyes drop.

"In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all"

"And the darkness its inside you can make you feel so small."

Quinn put a hand to her chest. Her heart was pumping rapidly, faster it ever had before.

"But I see your true colors, shining through"

"I see your true colors, and that's why I love you."

She felt a pair of eyes on her, and glanced up.

"So, don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors"

"True colors are beautiful, like a rainbow."

Brown eyes were looking in her direction, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy"

"Can't remember when I last saw you laughing."

But those eyes weren't on her. No, they were off to the side.

"If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear"

"You call me up because you know I'll be there"

"And I'll see your true colors, shining through"

"I see your true colors, and that's why I love you."

She didn't even have to look. She knew.

"So, don't be afraid to let them show"

"Your true colors, true colors"

"Are beautiful, like a rainbow."

Sure, the blonde couldn't quite remember who was sitting next to her.

"Can't remember when I last saw you laughing"

"If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear."

But she knew right then and there, that Puck was right beside her. Those eyes were for him.

"You call me up because you know I'll be there"

"And I'll see your true colors, shining through"

"I see your true colors, and that's why I love you."

That smile was for him.

"So, don't be afraid to let them show"

"Your true colors, true colors."

Her heart was for him.

"And I'll see your true colors, shining through"

"I see your true colors, and that's why I love you."

And it hurt to know that.

"So, don't be afraid to let them show"

"Your true colors, true colors"

"True colors are beautiful, like a rainbow."

And it hurt even more because for a second there Quinn thought that those eyes were meant for her.

AN: Okay, so did anyone expect Sam? I was actually thinking between him and Charlie, but decided to have Charlie be in the background, at least for now. As always reviews please. I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed, or put this fic on their favs or their alerts. You guys keep me going, so thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here we go. It's "Mattress" and just like "Hairography" it'll be in two parts. This should have been up earlier, but something happened to my Word document, so I just spent the past few hours rewriting this entire chapter. As such I'm not very fond of this chapter. I also apologize for its length. The original was longer… I own nothing. If I did then Quinn would occasionally wear polos and jeans/leggings.

Quinn Fabray was always a stubborn person. And like any stubborn person there were a number of things that she couldn't stand. On the top of that list was Puckleberry, with Finn as a close second. No, that was a lie. There was one that thing that Quinn couldn't stand more than both of those put together. Yes, she couldn't stand the unbearable pang of jealousy that came over her during the performance of "True Colors" last week.

For one, Quinn Fabray should not be jealous of anyone. Should not, but is. Though what really bothered her was not the jealousy itself, but the reasoning behind it. And that stinging pain had haunted her since that day, whenever they'd hold hands, or hug, or kiss. But the worst of it was when she found Rachel staring at him longingly. It mad her sick.

True, their relationship had always made her sick since its start, but that's getting a little off topic. Simple point, Quinn was jealous. She was jealous and she wasn't jealous of whom who'd suspect.

Logic told her that she should be jealous of Rachel. She'd didn't give Puck a chance and chose to stay with Finn for the sake of her reputation. So Puck chose to be with Rachel, and proved to be a better boyfriend than Finn. And to top things off Quinn was in fact carrying his child. Maybe, just maybe he was the right guy. But no, she didn't want him. In fact she couldn't stand to be around him right now.

As such, instead of being in the cafeteria like the rest of the student body, Quinn decided to eat her lunch on one of the benches in the hallways. She kind of liked the silence and it would also make her harder to find. At least that's what she thought until an over energetic Brittany came bouncing along.

"Hey Q, I've been looking all over for you," she squeaked happily as she plopped herself next to Quinn. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I just kind of wanted to be alone, Britt." It was a semi-honest answer. Quinn hated lying to the taller blonde, and knew that right now it wouldn't do her much good. Brittany might not have been the smartest girl in the school, but if there was one thing she knew that would be feelings. And dancing, one can't forget Brittany's dance moves.

And just as she thought, Brittany didn't buy it. "Are you sure? You look sad, and you've hardly touched your sandwich." Quinn looked over to the BLT she had bought at Subway and it did look as though she had yet to eat. In truth she was just been absentmindedly picking the bacon out of it. And maybe she didn't get that far with that, but she did eat. She reassured her friend that she was fine. "Okay, Q." She pulled her in for a hug before leaving, saying something about Santana promising her sweet lady kisses.

Not a few seconds later Quinn heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. She silently cursed herself for not having paid closer attention to the time. She eyed her sandwich carefully, pondering what to do. She was still hungry, and she was eating for two. Therefore Quinn decided to just sit in the back of her next class so she could eat.

Upon entering the room, she found that today they had a substitute. It was some blonde, who was cool enough to let her eat. Nonetheless she still sat in the back, just grateful that she didn't have to sneak bites. All in all this had been the best part of her day, and that was sadly depressing.

Later at Glee Club things didn't get any better. Kurt had called them to meet in the choir room early. When they were all there, minus Rachel, he came storming in with a number of Thunderclaps in his arms. Yearbook pictures, how could she forget? Kurt gathered them round and went through each book, carefully detailing the tragic fates of past Glee Clubbers. Well, isn't that a happy thought?

He ended his rant by advising them by informing them how Figgins had decided not to give the Glee Club a yearbook photo, and by advising them to not take their luck for granted. Said luck was short-lived though. Soon Mr. Schue entered and promised all of them that he would do everything he could to make sure they got into the yearbook. They shared fake enthusiasm while sharing worried glances at each other. Quinn really hated this man right now.

Though she supposed there was a bright side to Mr. Schue's current obsession. He was far too preoccupied to give them their weekly assignment. The free time would be nice. But on the other hand, the extra free time really just gave her more time to finish school work, not fun. Or she could worry about her baby bump, which was now showing. So far it seemed her parents hadn't noticed, or more likely they were just ignoring the changes to her body. It was typical for them to ignore things that didn't fall into their ideal lifestyle.

_That's what they did with Charlie._

And then, as if on cue, Quinn heard her phone ring. 'Charlie' it read. "Hey, Charlie," she answered. This was probably the one golden part of everything that had happened since the beginning of the school year. The twins were slowly rebuilding the link they once shared. Since Quinn had reached out to Charlie, their calls had become more frequent, almost every other day.

"Hey, Q. You excited about yearbook photos?" she asked giddily.

"Um not- Wait, how do you even know about that?"

"tumblr." It was her answer to almost everything.

"Is that all you do in that school of yours?"

"Mostly," she was met with Quinn's silence. "What? All the girls in this school are total prudes." She huffed in annoyance before continuing. "Not a single one of them plays video games," she whined. Charlie's video game obsession, along with her comic obsession, has always been Quinn's favorite traits about her sister.

She understood where her sister was coming from, as Charlie had convinced her to try out both comics and video games. Sadly those were two of the many reasons Charlie was sent to Crawford. But obviously that decision had far from the desired effect.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Hey! Yes, I have!" she replied defensively. "Since attending Crawford, I've…experimented."

"Experimented?"

"Yes. You know. With Girls." She said the words slowly, carefully gauging her sister's reaction.

"Ew! Jeez, Charlie. Why did you tell me that?"

"Hey, you asked." Charlie tried to suppress her laughter.

"You didn't have to answer! I don't need thoughts of you kissing girls in my head! It's almost like seeing me kissing-" Any further words became lost as the image of chocolaty brown eyes, luscious brown curls, and soft red lips came into view. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in, hoping her sister hadn't heard.

She did.

Charlie couldn't help but smirk. Her theory of Quinn being a pressed lemon was becoming more legitimate as the days went by. Not that she'd act upon those theories. She had knack for jumping to conclusions, which were only right half the time. So for now she'd just go with things.

"Quinn, you still there? Are you okay?" She counted the seconds until her sister could respond.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm fine." Fifteen seconds. She sounded out of breath, which she kind of was. And as much as Charlie enjoyed every moment of teasing her twin, and trying to get her out of the closet, she decided that what she'd done today would be enough.

"Good, I was worried for a second there. So you still haven't told me if you're excited for school pictures." That would sure take the conversation into a different direction.

"Not really." She wished she was. Yearbook pictures were supposed to be about making memories. Memories that you could reminisce about one day, or that you could share with your family. She wanted that so badly, to one day be able to look back and show people the greatest years in her life. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Quinn tried to change the subject by again questioning how her sister knew about yearbook pictures.

"I told you, tumblr." Charlie could feel her sister glaring at her through the phone. That was something that she had learned recently. Quinn Fabray's signature glare could reach you even through a phone. "Rachel's tumblr," she final gave up. Her twin was making it really difficult to stay off the topic of the tiny brunette. "She was ranting about how Glee would be in the yearbook. I'm actually starting to understand what you mean when you say she talks too much."

Quinn let out a laugh at how Rachel was always such a drama queen. But that laughter soon died off as she fully processed the thought of Rachel being upset. "You should follow it." Charlie spoke up again.

"Follow what?"

"Rachel's tumblr."

"Um, let me thing about it. No."

"Come one Quinnie," she whined. "It's not like she'll think you're creepy or anything. If anything she should think that I'm creepy." Charlie quickly slapped her free hand over her mouth, having said too much.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. Silence, and then she felt it again. She needed Quinn to teach her that glare. Maybe then she'd be able to get a solo. It only took a few seconds longer until she broke. "I spam her ask with anons." Silence again, but this time it lacked the searing sensation of a death glare. It was now or never. "I'm going sleep. I'll text you the url to Rachel's tumblr. Night." Before Quinn could respond Charlie had already hung up. A second or two passed before her phone vibrated in her hand.

**Way to be obvious Charlie.**

Checking her phone, Quinn found she had a text from 'Pillsbury Dough Turd'

**What the- Who is- Santana!**

Making a mental note to keep a closer eye on her phone, Quinn deleted the text. She quickly received another one. This time it was from Charlie. It read 'rachel-gold-star-berry(.)tumblr(.)com'

_Really, Rachel? Gold stars?_

She carefully tossed her phone back and forth, her eyes fixed upon the text. Curiosity having gotten the best of her she went to grab her laptop. Immediately after it booted up she opened her usual internet browser and typed in the url. It was pink. Rachel's tumblr was pink. She had just posted a new video, and right below it was the rant Charlie had spoken of earlier.

It was far longer than Quinn had expected, and far too long for her to go through the trouble of reading it. But she read it anyway. At its end, she found that Rachel and her shared similar feelings towards yearbook pictures, not counting how Rachel used them as practice for the paparazzi. She scrolled back up to the video, and let it start.

From off screen a guitar began to play. Rachel was bobbing her head to and fro until her cue to start.

"Turn it inside out so I can see, the part of you that's drifting over me"

"And when I wake you're, you're never there"

"But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere"

"You're everywhere."

_So are you._

"Just tell me how I got this far. Just tell me why you're here and who you are"

"Cause every time I look you're never there"

"And every time I sleep you're always there"

"Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see."

**No, you're not.**

"You're everything I know that makes me believe"

"I'm not alone, I'm not alone"

"I recognize the way you make me feel. It's hard to think that you might not be real"

"I sense it now, the water's getting deep. I try to wash the pain away from me, away from me"

"Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see"

"You're everything I know that makes me believe"

"I'm not alone, I'm not alone."

Quinn felt her heart clench, and her breathing became labored.

"I am not alone. Whoa, oh, oooh, oh"

"And when I touch your hand. It's then I understand"

"The beauty that's within. It's now that we begin"

"You always light my way. I hope there never comes a day"

"No matter where I go. I always feel you so."

Tentatively she reached out her hand to the screen of her laptop, placing it on Rachel's cheek.

"Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see"

"You're everything I know. That makes me believe"

"I'm not alone."

**Stop. No. You can't-**

"Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I catch my breath it's you I breathe"

"You're everything I know that makes me believe."

And those butterflies were back.

"I'm not alone"

"You're in everyone I see"

"So tell me"

"Do you see me?"

_Yes, I do._

**But can you see me?**

AN: Well if you're still here, than I thank you. And obviously I must be doing something right. As always reviews are welcome, but more specifically I'd like thoughts on Charlie. This chapter was used mostly to delve into her character a bit. Also there was a small cameo in this chapter. Can anyone find it?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the late update. Inspiration levels are quite low right now. But no the bright side, the next chapter will be during "Sectionals" and after that well I'll have some fun. I own nothing. If I did then Finn would have never proposed to Rachel (actually he would never even have been in a relationship with her, but still)

The following day at Glee, Mr. Schue announced how he was unable to get them a page on the yearbook.

Cue fake disappointment.

But he was able to get them a quarter of a page.

Cue fake enthusiasm.

They'd have to vote for team captains, to see who would represent the entire club in the photo. But to be more accurate, it would be better to say that they would be voting to see would end up being defaced in the yearbook. Rachel was a shoo-in so all that mattered was the question of who would be her co-captain.

_Eureka! This is it!_

**Slow down, this is what?**

_My chance! Become co-captain and instantly get to spend time with Rachel. And the best part is that no one can be suspicious of me._

**You do realize that if you're co-captain you will be in that picture and you will be defaced?**

_Do you want Rachel or not?_

**… Yes**

_Okay then, so now all we need are votes. How are we going to do that in the next few seconds?_

**Let me handle this.**

Quinn looked over at Sam. She gave him a smile and batted her eyelashes at him. She then turns to Brittany and mouths out 'Help me win.' The taller blonde nodded in understanding.

**That should do.**

_Can we really manipulate Sam? It feels wrong._

**Hey, you're the one who wanted to do this in the first place!**

_Okay, okay._

Mr. Schue gathered the scraps of paper they had each written their candidates name on. He quickly tallied the votes, and a look of confusion fell on his face. "Okay, so it looks like we have a winner," he announced. "With eight votes, we have Miss Rachel Berry!" She was given a small applause as she stood and turned to her Glee mates, giving a slight bow to show her appreciation. "And her co-captain, with four votes, Miss Quinn Fabray!" Another small applause, but this time it was combined with shared looks of confusion.

Quinn difficultly stopped a smug look from appearing on her face. It felt good knowing that even when pregnant she still had it, but everyone else didn't need to know that. Quickly her eyes drifted between her teammates. She read each of their expressions carefully before letting her eyes land on Rachel. The smile on her face was just like the ones she gave Puck. Don't ask why Quinn knew the smile Rachel gave Puck, she just did.

Seeing that look on the brunette's face did something to Quinn. Her face grew warm and a smile crept upon her lips despite how much she tried to suppress it. "Hey Quinn, you okay?" Her eyes snapped towards Puck. "Cause your face is really red." Her cheeks grew into a deeper shape of red, and she was now aware that all eyes were on her.

"Yeah, fine. It's just kind of warm in here." An obviously lie. No one questioned it, which Quinn was grateful for. She let out a breath of relief once everyone went back to minding their own business. For the rest of Glee practice she glued herself to her notebook.

It was easy enough to distract herself. Being a co-captain now, she most definitely had to planning to do. Her experience as Head Cheerio would prove to be invaluable now. With her and Rachel in charge they were definitely going to make to Regionals, win, and thus secure Glee Club a place in McKinley.

Soon the sound of her pen scratching against her notebook was all Quinn could hear. She quickly jotted down songs, subjects for Glee assignments, and the occasional 'how to woo Rachel' ideas. A smile once crept on her lips. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in a leadership position. It felt good.

With her attention focused on the thoughts that flowed through her mind and out her pen, she didn't even register the tiny brunette taking a seat next to her.

Rachel sat quietly next to the blonde as she observed her co-captain scribbling across her notebook. "Wow," she finally said. Quinn nearly jumped out of seat as she hugged her notebook close to her chest. "I'm impressed, Quinn. While I am fully aware of your previous experience as the captain of the Cheerios, and the extensive amount of work you must have put into that, I had no idea you'd take your position as my co-captain so seriously."

Quinn scoffed in a playful manner. "I'm hurt, Rachel." With careful movements she gripped her notebook in her left hand. She slowly tried to slip it to safety as she desperately tried to distract Rachel.

"May I see?" Rachel pointed at the notebook which was almost out of view.

"Um… not now. I want to finish first," Quinn said as calmly as she could. "Maybe later," she continued upon seeing the disheartened look on Rachel's face.

"Okay, how about we go to my place after we're done here?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Or it would be fine once she rewrote all her notes. She groaned internally.

-GLEE-

"Seriously, Quinn! What is this supposed to be?" Quinn flinched at her sudden increase in volume, nearly falling off the edge of Rachel's bed. So far the brunette had been looking over Quinn's ideas, nodding approvingly all the while.

Panic set in as Quinn went over all the things that she might have accidently rewritten. "What is what supposed to be?" she asked back. Her voiced cracked slightly, but Rachel seemed not to notice as she just thrust the notebook at her, pointing at a specific line. "Do not let Rachel have all the solos," Quinn read. Relief washed over her. "Is that it?"

**Wrong choice of words.**

She received a glare for Rachel before the brunette swung her head away from her. "Hear me out Rachel." Reluctantly, the diva turned back to Quinn signature pout present on her face. She looked adorable, and Quinn had to fight to keep her composure. "I'm not doubting that you're our star. You're our best singer and all around best performer. All I'm proposing is that we try to be unpredictable sometimes." Rachel urged her to continue seemingly intrigued.

**That got her attention.**

"Say we let you have the spotlight during Sectionals and Regionals, our competition will be expecting us to have you center stage again at Nationals. Don't you think they'll plan something based on that?" Rachel slowly nodded her head. "If we let Mercedes, or Santana have a solo instead it'll totally throw off their plans."

"But I really want to sing at Nationals," Rachel whined.

"Well we could always save the best for last." Rachel bit her lip as she debated between the two options. "Hey, don't worry about it. We don't have to decide on anything right now."

"Actually Quinn, we do have to decide on Sectionals. Even though I'm quite certain that Mr. Schue will reject all my ideas and just decide on his own, as team captains it is our duty to plan something for Sectionals. And maybe, now that I have someone as fueled as I am to help me, I can finally convince that sexist pig to listen to me and I'm babbling aren't I?" Quinn nodded politely. "Sorry, it's just I'm not use to having friends. You're the first person I've had over since… well ever."

"What about Puck?" the blonde quickly asked.

"He doesn't count, he's my boyfriend," the brunette replied. Quinn felt sick as those words fell out of Rachel's mouth. It was common knowledge that they were an item, but this the first time she had ever heard Rachel claim him as her boyfriend. "Speaking of which, how are you and Finn?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry, you know." Her head fell, and Quinn ducked down as well in a vain attempt to look the smaller girl in the eye. "I've somehow destroyed your relationship even without going after Finn. I guess it makes sense as to why you'd hate me." Quinn scooted herself towards Rachel so that their knees were touching. Carefully she cupped her cheek and brought her head up.

"I never hated you, Rachel. Mostly I was just jealous of you," she admitted both to the brunette and to herself. The tiny diva couldn't help but laugh.

"You jealous of me? Why would Quinn Fabray, most popular girl in school, be jealous of me?"

"Because of your talent, and your confidence. Your ability to walk down those halls and not care what other people think about you." She had never really thought about it before, but saying these things now did make a lot of sense. "I guess I just wanted to bring you down a peg or two."

"Really?"

"Really, Rachel. You're amazing and your singing…I don't even have words to describe your singing." The brunette's cheeks grew a deep shade of red, which urge Quinn on. "Actually," she paused to make sure she had the diva's attention. "There's this song that I've wanted to sing. Maybe you could give you give me some pointers," she suggested, knowing full well the brunette wouldn't give up a chance to critique her fellow Glee Clubbers.

She was right.

"Hurry up, and wait"

"So close, but so far away"

Her hazel eyes met brown orbs, and her stomach flipped. She now wished regretted her song choice.

"Everything that you've always dreamed of"

"Close enough for to taste"

"But you just can't touch"

Somehow her hand found its way onto Rachel's thigh. She silently cured the skirt she had on that blocked the brunette's tan skin, which in turn caused her to silently curse herself for thinking such thoughts.

"You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet"

"Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it"

"You know you can if you get the chance"

"In your face as the door keeps slamming"

As though driven by an unseen force, Quinn began to lean in. Once again she was cupping Rachel's cheek.

"Now you're feeling more and more frustrated"

"And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting"

Her breathe hitched, and her song completely forgotten, as she noticed that Rachel her were so close that they were now breathing the same air. She pulled back letting her hand fall from Rachel's cheek. The brunette seemed to frown at the loss of contact, but Quinn wasn't sure.

"We should probably get back to work," she suggested. Due to the awkwardness of the situation Quinn agreed. She took her notebook back from the brunette. Suddenly she felt that this co-captain plan wasn't the best idea.

-GLEE-

Or maybe it was.

Currently Rachel was complaining about how she had yet to show her 'over the left shoulder pose'. Quinn found it both cute and hilarious that Rachel already had signature poses. She barely registered what the cameraman was talking about, and so when Rachel began to tear up she was utterly confused. Only one thing was clear. Obviously he had said something to upset her, and so she shot him a death glare.

"Okay…um, maybe I can take a few more," he said feeling a mixture of guilt and fear.

"I can cry on demand." Rachel said, regaining full composure instantly. "And aside from nudity and animal cruelty, I'd do just about anything to break into the business."

Quinn blanked out at nudity.

The next thing she knew the Glee Club was filming a commercial. It was a good break from her life, at least it was until all the jumping started to make her feel sick. "I guess this wasn't the best idea, was it? I'm sorry, Quinn," Rachel said apologetically as she walked her to her car.

"Don't be, it was fun."

"What are you going to do about her?" the brunette asked as she put a hand over Quinn's belly. Instantly regretting her actions she was about to pull away until a pale hand fell over hers.

"I don't know." She squeezed Rachel's hand responsively as thoughts flew threw her mind. "I'll have to tell my parents soon. I just-" They stopped as they reached her car. "Do you think you could come with me? I don't think I can do it on my own and-"

"Of course, Quinn."

The following day the pair found themselves at the Fabray estate. Quinn's admittance of her pregnancy went as well as either one of them thought it would. Quinn desperately and uselessly tried to convince her parents that she was still their little girl. Her father only responded by calling her a disappointment, and a disgrace.

All throughout this, Rachel held firmly onto Quinn's hand. Mostly she had been silent, as requested by the blonde, but the moment tears fell from her eyes the diva had enough. But her defense of the blonde was quickly stopped as Russell began accusing her of turning his daughter into a lesbian, breaking her down even further.

Rachel stopped any further words from escaping her lips, and conceded to wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. They were both grateful that Russell had had enough and just told them to get out, giving them only a short time to pack things. It felt like an eternity before they got back downstairs and into Quinn's car.

Knowing that the blonde was in no proper state to drive, Rachel stole her keys away from her. The drive to the Berry household was silent. The brunette brought the car to a halt as she reached her driveway. They wordless took Quinn's stuff and brought it to the guest room. They had already made arrangements with Rachel's dads prior.

Once settled in, Quinn gave Rachel a big hug silently thanking her before plopping into bed. Rachel quietly left, closing the door behind her and went to her own room which was just across the hall. Suddenly feeling tired she fell on her bed as well. And despite it still being fairly early she curled herself up in her covers and went to sleep.

AN: Reviews please. They're the fuel that keeps me going. And Thank You for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know, I suck at updates. But anyway this is the first part of either two or possibly three parts of "Sectionals". I own nothing. If I did Quinn would get more solos. (Hooray for Quinn's first solo in over a year in tonight's episode)

_**Edit:**_ I decided to drop Finn's character development. So that part has been removed.

Quinn slept uneasily during her first week at the Berry household. She often had to cry herself to sleep those first seven days. The blonde had fully expected to be thrown out, but that knowledge did little to help her adjust to this change in her life. What did help though was when Rachel would sneak into her room and curled up in bed with her as she slept.

At first Quinn knew nothing of it, but she could help but notice the sweet smell of strawberries each morning when she woke. The diva always got up earlier than her and thus was able to sneak out just as easily as she snuck in. The blonde grew suspicious one night and decided to stay up longer than usual. As she feigned sleep, she heard the door creak open. With her back towards the door, Quinn wasn't aware of who the intruder was.

She felt the bed sink besides her and then and familiar arm wrapping around her midsection. Rachel snuggled up behind her pulling the blonde closer to her. Unaware that Quinn was awake the diva began to speak. "I see you've stopped crying." She nuzzled closer, burying her face into golden locks, so lips were only inches away from Quinn's ear. "I'm glad. You're so much prettier when you don't have tears in your eyes." The brunette began running her hand in small circles around Quinn's belly. She fought the urge to link their hands and was exceptionally thankful when the diva did so herself.

Quinn didn't want to sleep that night.

The brunette obviously liked to cuddle, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Quinn felt safe. She desperately wanted to turn around just to see what the tiny diva looked like when she slept. But the blonde dared not to move for fear of waking Rachel and having the girl run out in embarrassment.

The blonde held onto that moment for as long as she could. There was no telling when, or if she'd get a chance to share bed with Rachel again. Although from that night on it became very apparent when the diva decided to sleep with her. Her intoxicating aroma would always end up filling the room, a silent reminder of her presence that the brunette seemed to have overlooked.

Though the ability to determine when Rachel had come by didn't help very much considering that the diva's visits became far less frequent after that night. She seemed to only come by whenever Quinn was having a particularly bad day, or when she was especially proud of her like when she finally broke up with Finn. When she told Rachel about it the brunette lit up just like she did when she found out who blackmailed Sue into giving the Glee Club one of the Cheerios' yearbook pages.

Quinn desperately longed for those nights of intimacy they shared those nights, even if something they didn't truly share. But days went by without the scent of strawberries. Rachel's attitude had seemed to change as well. She brought Puck over less and less. And while the blonde took some pleasure in this, she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had somehow put a strain on their relationship. Not that she was sure she had done anything that could damage their relationship.

Though there was the 'almost kiss' but Rachel seemed to brush it off as nothing.

Besides that, Quinn had not made a move on the diva, and wasn't quite sure if was going to.

Quinn grew anxious as the days flew by. One day she even decided to use Rachel's shampoo for a change. It helped until the aroma faded and the blonde was left in a saddened state. She was certain something else was wrong and her suspicions were more or less than confirmed when Rachel never found her way to the blonde's bedside that night.

Soon she found Rachel to be avoiding both herself and Puck. Predictably, rumor started that he had dumped her thus breaking her heart. Such a story would seem to fit with the way the diva was currently carrying herself, but one look at Puck told Quinn otherwise. She concluded that he probably would be looking upset if he had ended things.

**Unless he regrets it now.**

_There is that._

It was her last period of the day now, and she was nervously tapping her pen on the table while periodically glance up at the clock. She felt and hand softly grasp hers, calmly stilling it. "Are you okay, Quinn?" a concerned Sam asked.

"Fine."

"You sure? Cause you've been doing that for about half an hour now." He let go of her, and she brought her hands together in a vain attempt to prevent them from fidgeting.

"Yeah, just worried…about Sectionals," she lied. With Rachel avoiding her, Sam was more or less the only person that Quinn would talk to on a normal basis on school grounds. Well maybe she did speak with the other Glee Clubbers, particularly Matt and Mike. And yes, there was always Brittany and Santana but their knowledge of her crush- **Is what I have called a crush?** Well with their knowledge it made conversation uncomfortable to say the least. As such she almost felt it necessary to not speak about the brunette around him.

Although it did make her feel guilty, leading him on, especially more so when he smiled that giant smile of his with those oversized lips just like he was doing now. "Well you shouldn't be. With someone as beautiful and amazing as you as our captain, how can we not win?"

"Co-captain," she corrected as she felt her cheeks getting red.

Okay so maybe there was one other reason why she dodged the subject of the diva. Quinn found it sweet that someone could still find her attractive while pregnant and bound to explode into a whale. It was probably just the former Queen Bee in her, but she liked the attention. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of school. She flashed the blonde boy a quick smile before heading out the door.

-Glee-

Quinn had sped towards the choir room at the end of the day. She had yet to figure out what was wrong, but she was determined to get to Glee early so she could confront Rachel alone. Sadly, due to their choir director's banning, it seemed that everyone deemed it necessary to arrive early. The blonde was thankful when she found an empty seat next to the diva, but the moment she sat down the brunette immediately shot up and darted across the room to an empty seat next to Tina.

No one in the room really paid this any mind. Most of them where actually thankful that the pair had went back to their hate filled relationship, even if the roles felt a little reversed. It had an eerily calming effect for all of them, except for the two Cheerios. Brittany was completely upset that Rachel and Quinn aren't talking, while Santana was thoroughly regretting having mentioned the idea that Q had a crush on the smurf. The Latina felt sick just at the thought of it. She cringed.

Mr. Schuester walked in with Ms. Pillsbury in tow. He explained how she'd be acting as their supervisor during the competition. He left quickly after, not being able to bear seeing the kids prepare without him. Emma's eyes were glued to him longingly until he was out of view. She turned her attention back to the kids and spoke. "Okay, so Will told me that we need to work on your set list. Perhaps we can start on the ballad," she suggested. "Any ideas?"

"I'm sure Rachel does," Kurt quips, completely certain that the diva is going to try to steal the spotlight.

"Actually," the brunette stands from her seat. "I do. I think Mercedes should perform the ballad." All eyes fly to Rachel. Most weren't paying her much attention, but that all changed once Rachel started acting so un-Rachel.

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, unless you don't have anything prepared. In that case-"

"Don't worry I've got something."

"Good. We should continue."

By the end of their meeting they had decided that Mercedes would sing "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going" followed by a performance of "Proud Mary" on wheelchairs and that they'd finish off with "Don't Stop Believin'". As soon as they were done, Quinn saw Rachel bolt out outside. She quickly chased after her. The blonde finally caught up with her as the diva was grabbing books out of her locker.

She slowed down her pace as she evened out her breathing. Cautiously she approached the brunette. "That was nice what you did back there," she started. With no response she continued. "I know how hard it must have been for you, but I'm proud of you." Quinn gave her a weak smile.

"I didn't do it for you, Quinn. I just don't feel like singing," she replied blandly. Quinn let her smile drop, but not into a full frown. She was at least glad that Rachel was now speaking to her.

Rachel was fuming. She kept her attention to her locker as she continued to pull out books, and occasionally putting them back because she had taken out the wrong one. The brunette couldn't concentrate right now. "What's wrong, Rachel?" She ignored her. "Rachel come one. Let's handle this like adults. Just talk to me," she said as calmly as she could. Quinn didn't want to come out as sounding desperate.

Rachel let out a huff of air. "If I promise to talk about this later-"

"How much later?" Quinn interrupted.

"Later," the brunette emphasized. "If I promise, then would you leave me alone for now?" Reluctantly the blonde agreed and left. It was the only progress she had made, and she definitely wasn't going to turn it down.

The drive home, though, became far more awkward than the previous ones they had in which they didn't speak. It felt like an eternity and when they got inside they both instantly went to their respective rooms. Quinn fell onto her bed, feeling exhausted despite not having really done anything that entire day. Her body stayed in that position for a while until she heard her phone ring. Lazily she grabbed her bag and searched for it while still lying down. Finally finding it she answered. "Hello."

"Q, why didn't you tell me?" she heard her sister practically screamed from the other line. She pulled her cell away from her ear.

"Tell you what? And don't yell at me." Charlie muttered an embarrassed apology before berating Quinn about not telling her about the date for Sectionals that New Directions had. "Sorry, I guess I was just distracted."

_By Rachel._

"But forget about that, how did your glee club do? I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Oh, don't be. We lost anyway," she explained. "They should have listened to me. I had the perfect song too, but no 'You're too young Charlotte' they say, which is stupid. I hear that at Dalton, our sister school or would it be called out brother school, whatever. I hear that over there they're practically grooming a freshman to be their new lead. A freshman! And I'm too young? Ugh."

"Well I'm sure, you would've killed it." Quinn decided not to laugh at her sister.

"Well anyway I'm sure you guys will- hold on once sec." Charlie placed the phone down and Quinn could hear her arguing with someone. "Sorry, I have to go but good luck, I'll try to make it if I can. Bye." She returned her sister's farewell then tossed her phone aside. The blonde changed into an oversized t-shirt and some sweats and decided to busy herself with her homework.

It was all she could do to stop herself from march across the hall to where Rachel was and demand some answers. The door would be locked just as it had been for the past several days, not that Quinn would actually have a problem with that. But Rachel needed space.

AN: Reviews please. Also I'd like suggestions on who you guys/girls would like to Charlie paired up with eventually. Pretty much anyone's fair game when it comes to Charlie, almost.

And lastly for those of you who are following _**You Don't Belong Here**_ I am currently working on making a storyboard for that fic, so it make take a while for an update. And for those of you who haven't read it, I would very much appreciate if you check it out. Suggestions for it would be welcome. Thank You.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update. And to show that I'm sorry I'll keep this AN to a minimum. SO yeah this is the second part which is my replacement for "Sectionals" there will be one more part and then possibly a Hanukkah and a Christmas themed chapter before we move on to "Hello" As always I own nothing.

It was the longest bus ride any of them, or possibly anyone, had taken. Morale was at an all-time low. Their director was banned from competition. Their co-captains weren't speaking. Their power couple, which were also their male and female leads, was seemingly broken up. And that in turn would mean that Sam would, at least for the time being, take over as male lead. The boy was talented, but he simply didn't have as much practice and had only been part of the team for about a month or so.

They were screwed. And to make matters worse, if the they lost then there dysfunctional little family would be done. Gone.

Aside from Rachel and Sam going over "Don't Stop Believin'" for the umpteenth time and the rumbling of the engine there was not a single sound throughout the bus. Quinn shifted her gaze from the window to the familiar image of long flowing brown hair. It flew around frantically as the diva tried to desperately get some last minute rehearsing done.

Quinn was sitting alone a few rows back. With the size of their group the bus was fairly empty and therefore the rows between her and her crush were all unoccupied. But she knew that she needed to exert some self-control. Her current plan was to approach the brunette after Sectionals; only if they won, of course. Rachel was already upset with her for some reason, and while Quinn had agreed to wait for the diva to bring up the topic, she thought that if any moment would be the best to confront the brunette about said problem it would be after a win.

The bus came to a halt and the students filed out of the vehicle, their shoulders slumped. Ms. Pillsbury rounded them up and had them stay in place while she went over to get them signed in and to find out when they would perform. What were they, children? The red head soon returned to inform them that they would go on third and therefore last. Rachel is somewhat lively, despite her previous somber mood, and tells her team that going last is actually a good thing because they'll be freshest in the judges' minds. They weren't thoroughly convinced.

**Ungrateful punks.**

"Hey Quinn! HEY!" The blonde shifted her eyes to the source of the call to see her twin running up to her. She was wearing a light pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Her long golden hair that was braided into a ponytail was covered by a black beanie. Charlie engulfed Quinn in a big hug. "Good luck, I'm sure you guys will rock." She pulls back and gives her team a happy wave which they return with perplexed looks.

"It's it just me guys, or are there two Quinns?"

"Oh sorry, we haven't been introduced yet."

"Guys, this is my sister Charlie. Charlie this is-"

"Rachel Berry!" her sister shrieked once she caught glance at the tiny brunette. She ran up to her causing her ponytail to fly around and slap Quinn in the face. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" Rachel returned Charlie's excitement with a flabbergasted look, her mouth agape.

"You know who I am?" The words came out slowly.

"Of course I do," she replied matter-of-factly. "I've seen all your videos; your voice is amazing. I even have a playlist dedicated to your covers." Rachel's eyes lit up and her cheeks grew into a shade of red.

_Wait, what? She's blushing, and she's blushing because of Charlie?_

**Don't go overboard Q. Charlie kind of knows how we feel about Rachel.**

"Can I get your autograph?" A smile grew of the diva's face as her entire face reddened. Charlie pulled a small notepad out of her left pocket and a pen out her right one. She hands them to Rachel who kindly jots down her signature along with a gold star sticker that she pulls out of her bag.

**Forget it, I'm killing her. I'm killing her and then I'll pretend to be her sometimes so that no one knows that she's dead.**

"Well it was nice meeting you," she says before she goes to leave. "I should find a seat."

"We should probably go too," Rachel said her face still flush. They went off with Quinn lagging behind. She shot her twin a death glare even if she could only see the back of her head, and with their link as twins she was certain Charlie could feel the stare anyway.

"Hey Q, why have we never heard of this twin before?" Santana asked. The brunette had slowed her pace to lag along with Quinn.

"We've had a strained relationship. We only recently got back in touch." There was an awkward silence between the two girls as they reflected on their own relationship which was, itself, a bit strained. Their eyes met with a silent understanding of what they meant to each other. They sped up to catch up with their teammates and followed them down the aisle to take their seats.

The competition would start in a few minutes and Quinn had never felt more nervous. She wasn't this worried during cheerleading competitions or even when she revealed her pregnancy to her parents. And it didn't really help things that her morning sickness was acting up again. The curtains opened to reveal the first of two performances that they would have to beat.

A reform school shouldn't put up too much of a threat especially from what they had seen from them so far. But just because Quinn didn't agree with their methods didn't mean she would underestimate them. That was something she learned from both Sue and the previous head Cheerio. It was a lesson she learned well, and perhaps the reason why the walls she built around her were so strong.

She sat impatiently at in her seat as a familiar tune began to play, a little too familiar actually. She looked around and it seemed that the rest of them had caught on too. And you really couldn't blame them either; Mercedes had practiced every day since their set list had been decided on. Any one of them could have sung at this point, not that that would have helped.

"It's a very popular song," she heard someone say. It was only natural to want to think that it was merely coincidence, but Quinn knew better. And only one song later her suspicions were confirmed. She ran through their options in her head. Quinn had taken her duties as co-captain quite seriously and had already begun planning future performances. Solos, duets, group numbers she had them all, but so far none of them had been fully practiced.

"Emergency meeting in the green room in five minutes!" Quinn turned to see Rachel doing one of her trademark storm-outs. She followed almost immediately. The blonde exited the auditorium and found Rachel plopped down right next to the door.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked the brunette who had yet to notice her presence.

"No, but…" her eyes darted to Quinn's, now more noticeable, baby bump. "Maybe we should just go to green room," she suggested.

"Sure," she reached out to grab Rachel's hand, helping her up. The touch of her skin sent chills down her spine. They walked side by side silently, their arms swinging at their sides causing their hands to occasionally brush against one another. A walk that should have taken no longer than a minute felt like a lifetime. They took seats next to each other but left ample room between them.

Quinn grasped onto Rachel's hand to stop her from playing with the hem of her skirt. "Hey, we can still win this. You know that." The brunette fidgeted slightly and slipped her hands out of her grip.

"I know," she said, her eyes looking down at her own hands which were now nervously massaging each other. "I just can't believe I didn't come up with a backup plan. I should have been prepared; I'm the captain"

"It's not your fault, Rach." She placed her hand below Rachel's chin, lifting her head up so their eyes would meet. "In case you've forgotten, you're only co-captain. I'm just as much to blame. Probably more so, I should have known that Sue would do this." She meant to continue, but at that moment the others began filing in.

"What do we do now? We're sunk."

"We can't perform those songs."

"How did they even know our set list?"

"It was obviously Santana or Brittany."

"Don't even go there! Neither me or Britts would do that!"

"Then maybe it was Quinn, trying to get back in Sue's good-"

"Hey!" Rachel stood up from her seat. "Quinn wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to m- to us." Surprisingly they all quiet and, perhaps for the first time anyone of them have seen, they are all giving Rachel their full attention. "And if Santana says she didn't do it, then I believe it." Santana is taken slightly aback but quickly masks her surprise. "We have bigger things to focus on right now. Mercedes, do you have anything else in your repertoire?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to be close to anything you can pull off."

"But we agreed-"

"And I'm telling you it's not happening." Quinn allowed herself to drown out the rest of their conversation as she continued to run through the numbers that she Mike, and Brittany had come up with choreography for. This didn't give her as much time as she expected though, not that they really had time to spare.

"Well it looks like we have out ballad."

"And we can finish with 'Somebody to Love' it's a real crowd pleaser," Quinn suggested. It was the first thing to come to mind which made any sort of sense. It was probably not the best idea because they had already preformed it at Invitaionals, but it was well practiced enough and right now they had bigger problems than repeating themselves.

"That's still only two songs."

"Can you all just stop arguing and let me think?" She began to pace, her hands massaging her temple. Lost in concentration she was startled when Brittany came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why don't we try that one song that you, me, and Mike have been choreographing?" she suggested. Quinn bit her lip in thought. "Come on, it would be awesome."

"Okay," the blonde relented. The taller blonde started to bounce around happily as Mike approached them.

"Hey, I hate to burst your bubble but only the three of us know the steps."

"Then the two of you can work with Santana and Matt to come up with a simplified version," he gave her and apprehensive look but said nothing more. Mike took an elated Brittany over to a confused Santana and Mike.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Kurt asked. It was the same question that almost everyone else in the room wanted to know the answer too. "What song is this supposed to be, and who's supposed to be singing?" he asks, tossing his hands into the air in frustration. Quinn reaches into her purse and pulls out a few folded pieces of paper. She tosses it to him before answering.

"It's something I've been practicing. I was hoping to sing it with… Rachel," she chances a glance at the brunette, but turns her attention back to Kurt before the diva can catch hazel eyes on her. "But maybe you'd be better," she suggests while carefully examining his reaction. When he looks up from the sheet music she notices that his eyes have widened comically and he has a humorous, almost laughable grin on his face. He brought a finger up to his lips to silence himself long enough consider his options. He let out a deep sigh.

"You drive a hard bargain, Quinn." His fingers were lovingly caressing the papers in his hand. "You sure know my weakness, and though I'd love to sing this piece I'll have to decline," he said with a clear amount of regret in his voice. "I would pay good money to see you two sing this, just don't mess it up," he finished than gave her a glare that could rival her own, but not really.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but what exactly do you want to sing with me, Quinn?" Her tone seemed simple and calm, but Quinn knew better from having lived with Rachel. This was her 'angry and upset, but I don't want you to know that I'm angry and upset' tone. Instinctively Quinn bit her lip. She couldn't be screwing up right now, not when Rachel was already mad at her.

"Oh, don't you worry Rachel." Kurt came over, handing her the sheet music. "You'll love it, and while I hate to say it, you'll be prefect too." Rachel looked down at the title and any trace of anger was replaced with sheer joy. She let out a small shriek. Well, she was saved.

"Does that mean you'll sing it?" She asks, her eyes darting all around Rachel.

"Of course," Rachel answers as she grips onto Quinn's hands, sending a chill down her spine. "This is a dream come true." A blush appears on Quinn's cheeks. It's not too much to think that maybe her dream is to sing with her.

Or maybe it is, Quinn thinks once Rachel pulls away saying one thing or another about having to get ready. She turns her attention away from the diva and instead focuses on the rest of her teammates; half of them actually looked pretty good. The other half though, looked sloppy and uncoordinated. They somehow made her feel sicker than she already was. She took a seat to calm both her heartbeat and her stomach. The last thing she needed was to either have a heart attack on stage or to vomit all over Rachel during a duet. She looked up at the clock. They only had a few more minutes.

AN: Thank all of you are still reading this after my prolonged absence. But I'd like some advice right now. First, this fic has gone from my original plan. (Mostly because I've for the most part ignored Puckleberry, but also because I can't see Quinn actively ruining Rachel's relationship just to get with her) So I'm not sure how to proceed with Puck. Second, thoughts on Jesse's appearance. I have a plan in mind, but I'd like your input as well. And third how do you guys like Charlie?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: After an unplanned and exceptionally long hiatus I've made an update here. Sorry about the wait.

The music started and Rachel Berry stepped out on cue. Quinn stood right behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was so loud. She wouldn't have been surprised if the rest of her teammates could hear it as well. It was almost deafening. That is if it wasn't the sound of Rachel Berry. Her singing could be heard even back where they were.

_Beautiful._

Quinn had heard bits and pieces of this song before. Most everyone probably though Rachel was joking when she said she had been practicing this number since she was four, but Quinn knew better. She had never heard this song before it was uttered from the lovely lips of Rachel Berry. Though now could follow along with every word. And she did. She mouthed out each lyric as the music played.

Quinn closed her eyes and envisioned how Rachel looked right now. Gliding down the aisles, singing a song made for her. She frowned at the realization that was missing one of Rachel's finest moments. But there was no time to dwell. It was there time to go out. Rachel sang her part and filed out onto the stage. There was a roar of applause. Louder than anything they heard for either of their competitors.

_Well that's a good sign!_

**Just don't screw it up.**

_You're not helping._

One by one they went through the doors, following Rachel to the stage. Some people stand as they clapped. Sweat began drip down Quinn's face. Step by step she kept moving forward, keeping her eyes trained on the brunette.

_Oh, wow. She's beautiful._

Maybe if she kept her attention on Rachel she wouldn't feel so nervous. It worked, kinda. Because watching Rachel sing did get rid of nauseous feeling in her stomach, but it ended up replacing it with weaken knees. She sighed.

Quinn ascended the stage, and gave Rachel a beaming smile. The brunette was far to absorbed in the crowd to notice though. Quinn took her spot right behind her, and the rest took theirs behind her. Rachel ended and introduced them. They received a standing ovation.

**Oh, great. Make me more nervous, will you.**

_Shut up._

Quinn and Rachel took their positions out front, on opposite ends of the stage. They glanced sideways at each other. The brunette gave her a reassuring smile as though she knew what she was feeling. She did her best to send one back. The music began. They waited. One. Two. Three.

"What is this feeling, so sudden so new," Quinn began.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you," Rachel continued, glancing towards the blonde.

"My pulse is rushing," Quinn placed her hands on her heart.

"My head is reeling," Rachel feigned a headache.

"My face is flushing," Quinn's hands went up to cover her cheeks.

"What is this feeling?" They turned to face one another. "Fervid as a flame," they began taking steps towards each other. "Does it have a name? Yeessss," Quinn held the note the best she could as they backed away from each other, their heads tilted back. "Loathing!" They brought their heads down and stared intensely in each other's eyes. "Unadulterated loathing."

"For your face," Quinn took a step, closing the gap between them.

"Your voice," Rachel took two steps.

"Your clothing," One last step, leaving only a few feet between them.

"Let's just say I loathe it all," they were now singing more to each other than to the audience. "Every little trait, however small," the pair began to circle one another, pointing out imperfections playfully. "makes my very skin begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, for such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!" They both leaned in, their faces inches apart. "Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last." They began backing away once more. "And I will be loathing, loathing, you my whole life long."

"Dear Galinda," the other joined in, surrounding Quinn. "You are just too good. How can you stand it? I don't think I could." They began pointing at Rachel in disgust. "She's a terror! She's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but Galinda you're a martyr."

"Well… These things are sent to try us!"

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgust-ic-fied," the others sang, putting emphasis on the last few syllables. "We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!" they belted out. "We share your loathing." They trained their eyes on Rachel.

"What is this feeling, so sudden so new?" The blonde and the brunette approached each other once more. "I felt from the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling."

"We loathe it all!"

"Oh, what is this feeling?"

"Every little trait however small, makes our very skin begin to crawl."

"Loathing!" Spinning, dancing around each other they continued, as the chants of 'loathing' started in the back ground. "There's a strange exhilaration, for such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing." The pair were circling each other, taking tentative steps forward. "For forever," So close that is she leaned in "Loathing." She could. "Truly, deeply loathing you." Kiss. "My whole life long!" But she didn't.

A renewed sense of hope and self-control filled Quinn as the crowd once again rose to its feet. Out of breath and on wobbly feet, she switched spots with Sam for their final song. She still felt sick and considered it a miracle that she was able to get through the entire thing without missing a beat.

And now she'd just have to sway in the background. Quinn had never thought she'd be glad to do just that. They started their final song, and now that she wasn't front and center, Quinn could actually pay attention to the reaction of the crowd. They were eating it up.

Snapping back by the sound of Rachel's voice, Quinn began to move her lips in accordance to the backing vocals. She couldn't quite sing right now. Her stomach was churning from all that dancing she had just done.

_Oh God, no. Please do not make throw up._

She stepped in time to the choreography that had gone through before. Well she hadn't gotten sick back then. That was good sign, right? Whether it was or not was of no consequence though. She kept up with the rest of them, maintaining the rhythm that they'd established.

All the while she kept her lips moving, praying rather than singing. It wasn't working. Not much of a surprise; her prayers hardly ever worked so she let her eyes drop from the crowd. She distracted herself by looking at the back of Rachel's head as they went off with the chorus of "Find Me Somebody to Love" She repeated the words again and again, keeping her eyes glued to the tiny diva. The discomfort in her stomach was replaced with a swelling of her heart.

She was stuck in the moment, her body on auto-pilot. All thoughts were lost, even the one reminding her that this was a defining moment. It took all her self-control to not just pick up the brunette and spin her around or to tackle her off stage and kiss the living daylights out of her. She'd wait until the curtains closed to do something like that.

**Something like that, okay? You are not actually going to do that.**

_Of course not. I can handle not having my lips on hers and not having my hands exploring her body and traveling down to squeeze that nice, firm-_

**Quinn! Control yourself!**

_Right, right. It's just the hormones. That's it. Just the hormones._

Hormones that she was able to keep in check long enough for them to finish. For the moment they were out of view from the public she latched onto the tiny brunette. "You were amazing, Rach!" she exclaimed, surprising the diva as she wrapped around her from behind.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel replied shyly. She brought her hands up to where Quinn's fingertips met and pried them apart, escaping from Quinn's arms. "You were very good too." She turned away and excused herself, saying something about having to go to the restroom. The pitter-patter of her feet clicking away echoed in Quinn's ears, blocking out the cheers from their teammates over their miraculous performance.

During their one glorious moment in the spotlight the blonde had forgotten that Rachel was still upset with her. For something she wasn't even aware of. The way she lit up on stage, the way she floated, the sheer joy on her face as they sung. They had confused Quinn into thinking otherwise.

Especially their duet. They sang with smiles, and laughter, with fake disgust. For they no longer saw each other as those lyrics depicted. There was only one L word that Quinn would associate with herself and Rachel and that word most definitely not be loathe.

She quieted her team down and had them follow Rachel when she saw her exit the restroom. Down the corridors they started up again, brimming with self-confidence that they were sorely lacking earlier. They stopped at a door where the judges were busy deciding who would win. Eagerly, Quinn pressed her ear against the wood. She could hear arguing, but nothing that seemed to relate to the matter at hand. They either had no experience, or cared nothing about, judging show choir competition. Neither possibility would bode well for them.

Quinn turned her attention back to her team who were all staring behind her. She spun around to find the director for one of the opposing Glee Clubs. A Grace Hitchens, if she recalled correctly. Surprisingly she apologized for stealing their set lists and was all for confessing, just at that moment the judges exited the room and refused to allow anyone's words affect their decision. It was all up to fate now.

They returned to the stage, a mixture of apprehension and excitement flowing through their veins. The judges started to speak, and Quinn's legs began to give way. Rachel was bitter at her and right now Quinn's earlier actions at trying to sabotage Glee Club might actually bear fruit. And the thought that she might be the cause of potential ruining Rachel's dreams… well that was more than she could take.

Their speech was taking far too long. Quinn was sure the entire world was against her. That everything, and everyone was deliberately doing things to piss her off. And to make things worse were her mood swings. One thing that Quinn always knew, but never experience firsthand prior to getting knocked up was that you don't want to mess with a pregnant woman. She wanted to just push the judges aside and rip that envelope out of their hands.

That is until they said it, "And our winners are… The New Directions!"

-Glee-

They exit with trophy in hand. Rachel's smiling unlike Quinn's seen in a while. The first thing she sees outside of those pearly whites is the sight of her sister rushing up to them. "Q, what the hell? Why didn't you tell me that you were singing a duet? I would've recorded it!" Quinn isn't given the time to respond as her twin smothers her before she goes on. "And you," Charlie continues, this time addressing Rachel. "You are…" she lets out a shriek. "You were amazing!"

"Hey Charlie, do you think we can talk?" Quinn interrupts. Before she can answer Quinn is already dragging her away.

"What the hell, Quinn? What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"You." Charlie scoffs in misunderstanding. "You can't be doing things like that." She fights the urge to point in Rachel's direction.

"It's harmless, Quinn."

"It's flirting."

"Okay," she rolls her eyes. "It's flirting, but it's still harmless flirting." She laughs it off, but can see her sister is serious. She groans. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, just…" she decides to resign "Rachel's mad at me. And before you ask, I don't know why."

"Oh… Let me help."

"No way."

"All right," Charlie replies skeptically. "I gotta go anyway, see you later."

-Glee-

Quinn is sitting next to Rachel as the brunette drives them home. They haven't spoken since before the winners were announced. The blonde decides to break the silence. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yes, Quinn," Rachel turns to answer her, but then quickly refocuses on the road ahead.

"I know I said I'd wait until ready to talk about it, but…" her voice wavers but she's said enough. She fully expects Rachel to refuse her request, but the brunette says nothing as a few blocks pass them by.

"Okay, but can you just wait until we're home?" And with Rachel's house only a few more blocks away of course Quinn can. She nods her head and waits. Once home they meet in Rachel's room. They sit at the end of her bed. Rachel's head is down, her hands fisting her bed sheets. Quinn is focused away from Rachel, her arms crossing over her stomach.

"So what's wrong?" she says, finally turning towards Rachel.

"We're friends, right?" Brown meets hazel, and as the blonde looks into those eyes she sees one thing. Doubt. A stinging sensation pokes at Quinn. Both at Rachel avoiding the question and her need to question her friendship. Quinn nods, as she's sure her voice won't be able to hide the hurt she feels. "Okay, okay," she says quietly, casting her head back down. "I'm going to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"And I want you to answer honestly."

"Or course."

Rachel starts taking deep breathes through her nose, her mouth too busy biting down on her lower lip. Her teeth release their grip and she lets out once last puff. "Okay," she says again. "Who's the father, Quinn?"

Quinn blinks. She didn't just hear what she thought she heard, did she? She can't fully comprehend it all, and is only able to sputter out a "What?"

"Who's the father?" Rachel asks again, emphasizing each word. She's turned towards her now, on the brink of tears.

"Rachel, I…" Quinn reaches out for a tan hand, but Rachel shakes her off.

"Answer the question," she weakly demands.

"Puck." Rachel edges away with a strangled sob. Quinn scoots over and wraps Rachel in her arms. "It was before you two were together, you know that." It doesn't seem to help, but Rachel hasn't pushed her off. "And I swear that we never did anything behind your back. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Why didn't you?" Rachel cries out, still in Quinn's embrace. A gentle hand begins rubbing small circles on her back. "You were my first real friend, Quinn. And you lied to me. Why?" Quinn's hand stops its ministrations. She doesn't have an answer, at least not one that makes sense to her.

"I don't know." She pulls away when Rachel's tears stop. "I'll go pack my things," she announces as she gets up.

"What?" Rachel follows. She reaches out for Quinn's wrist and turns the blonde around to face her.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want me around anymore."

"Quinn, don't be ridiculous. I'm not kicking you out." She's released Quinn's arm by now, and is instead is nervously rubbing up and down her forearm. "I just… I don't know if I can trust you right now."

"I said I'm sorry, Rach."

"I know. And if you're serious, then maybe I can trust you again. Just not now."

-Glee-

The following day they present the trophy to Mr. Schue. He's elated to say the least. That have him sit down to watch a song they've prepared because he missed the competition. Quinn feels queasy at the thought of what she's planning to do right now. As always, Rachel's on lead. Quinn is behind her, forming a halo with her hands over the brunette's head.

"I know that I've got issues," Quinn starts. Rachel eyes dart to her, this wasn't what they practiced, but she keeps in step. "But you're pretty messed up too. Either way I've found out," Quinn meets her gaze, to show that she's singing to her. "I'm nothing without you." There's a glistening in those brown eyes, but then she's focused back on the song, a special smile on her face.

AN: Well, I'd really like some reviews to see if people are still interested in this fic, or if I should focus my efforts elsewhere. Though I must also warn you that my next update might take some time. Although there was no holiday special during Season 1, I want to make one anyway (even if it's like summer now). But rather than just a Christmas special I'd like to include a Hanukkah special because the fact that Rachel is Jewish has hardly ever been addressed. Only problem is that I know close to nothing about Hanukkah, except what I can remember off of "The Rugrats" which is almost nothing. So I'll have to do some research. Help would be greatly appreciated though.


End file.
